


A Real Boy

by Centa0592



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Anal Sex, Angry Zayn, Awkward Harry, Blood Drinking, Bottom Harry, Character Turned Into Vampire, Fluff, Harry's nothing like bella though, Human Harry, Jealous Harry, Jealous Louis, Jealous Zayn, Libraries, M/M, More Fluff, Murder Mystery, Possessive Louis, Rain, Rimming, Twist on twilight, Vampire Liam, Vampire Louis, Vampire Niall, Vampire Zayn, bc there isn't enough bottom harry in this world, college student Harry, fall - Freeform, hand holding, he gets it from his dad, no werewolves just vampires, woods
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2015-10-01
Packaged: 2018-04-24 06:01:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4908094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Centa0592/pseuds/Centa0592
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is a college student who is forced to live with his dad in Portland. Louis is a vampire, who's in Portland to catch a hunter. They meet, drama ensues, they fall in love and this is their story.</p><p>Or</p><p> </p><p>The not so Twilight fic where Harry falls hopelessly in love with vampire Louis Tomlinson .</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Real Boy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [crookedlove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crookedlove/gifts).



Chapter 1: Harry

  

College. How can one word, seven letters to be exact, cause so much pain by the mere mentioning of the name? Harry doesn’t necessarily dread going to college—in fact, he’s quite excited about doing just that— it’s just the simple fact of where he’s going to college that makes him cringe and groan.

 

You see, Harry has a nice life. He has a fucking fantastic life. He lives in a large home with an absent mother and has a shit ton of friends. He drinks like a drunk, parties like a frat boy, and has so many friends he has to deny hanging out with people just so he can sleep.

 

Okay, maybe that’s not all _entirely_ true. Harry does drink a lot; it’s just not alcohol. He prefers water and smoothies– especially kale ones. And Harry does party! Just last week, his grandmother had her sixtieth birthday party at his home, and he helped throw it.

 

Then there is the issue involving his mother--which isn’t so much as an issue in the grand scheme of things. His mother, Anne, isn’t around much because she travels a lot with her new fiancé, and well… Harry isn’t exactly into all of that. He prefers to stay in one spot, where it feels comfortable to him. He likes routine, it’s nice and safe. So because Harry is this way he’s having to go to Portland and it sucks.

 

What sucks even more is the fact that the college in Portland isn’t even the only school Harry got accepted into. He got acceptance letters from a few schools, one in particular is Brown.The plan was for Harry to get a bunch of academic scholarships so that his mother could afford to send him to these fancy– and expensive– schools he applied for. Unfortunately, Harry just wasn’t smart enough for that. If he’s being honest with himself, which he never tends to do, he’s an average B student at best. He’s socially awkward and hates people, so he never joined any clubs, and having ‘worked at a bakery’ as the only thing on his resume didn’t help woo college admissions. He only got accepted into Brown because his mom went there for college.

 

So Harry decided– was forced, actually– to go to school in Portland. You are looking at the newest student of University of Southern Maine. Woohoo. Can you sense the sarcasm? Harry didn’t even know Portland had universities, to be honest. He figured the whole state of Maine just had rain and people who did drugs– not that his father does drugs or anything.

 

Did Harry mention that? Oh yeah, he’s going to college in Portland because that’s where his father lives and he’ll be able to stay with him for free while his dad pays for his education. Harry assumes this to be a good trade. He finally gets to do the whole male bonding thing with his dad, whom he only sees once a year, and he gets to save money.

 

It just sucks, is the thing. It’s already raining and Harry has only been in his new bedroom for a half hour. He sighs, while on his bed, and looks out the window that’s to his left. All he can see is the backyard, but even so the green grass is being soaked by angry rain drops.

 

There’s a creak made by his door that startles him from looking at the grass and he turns to inspect it, only to see his awkward father peeping his head through the crack in the doorway. His dad has a degree in being a fucking creep.

                             

Harry sighs. His dad is the epitome of awkward. The guy, Des Styles, is about six foot one, with a full beard, brown hair, and hunched shoulders. He talks slowly (something Harry inherited—thanks dad), and places pauses in the middle of his sentences for no apparent reason. It takes Des coughing to make Harry blink and come out of his internal thoughts. He gives his father a gentle smile and short wave.

 

“Hey, dad.” Harry says while secretly hoping his father will leave him alone to his thoughts. It’s not as if he hates his dad; it’s just that he doesn’t know what to say, what to do, or even how to act around the man. Des and Harry’s mother, Anne, had divorced when Harry was a small child. He’s only seen his father about ten time since then– and that was only as of recently.

 

“Hey, son. Ready for the first day?” It takes Des a good minute to stumble the sentence out, and Harry wants to shoot himself in the foot. He doesn’t– of course he doesn’t. Instead, he tightens his lips and nods his head.

 

“Yup.” Harry states while playing with the pencil on his bed. “My first class is at noon tomorrow, so no getting up early and all that.” Harry replies, twirling the pencil around his fingers.

 

“Good. That’s good.” Harry twists his pouted lips from the left to the right of his mouth before nibbling on his bottom lip. The silence that fills the room is unbearable.

 

“Well, I still need to unpack, so…” Harry trails off while gesturing to his room.

 

“Of course, silly me. Go ahead. I– umm, wanted to let you know that you can use the spare car to get around town and all that.” Des finishes and Harry gives a genuine smile this time. His dad is trying, after all.

 

“Thanks, dad. I mean it.” Des returns the smile and then slaps the door twice before exiting the entry way.

 

With Des gone, Harry lays back down on his bed and runs hands up and down his face. He feels tired, but energized all at the same time. He hates when he gets this way. He hates when his thoughts turn dark and his mood turns into ‘why even bother?’ He wishes so desperately for something greater– for something more. He craves desire. He wants to feel for the first time in his life. He just wants to feel something. Anything. It seems as if he’s numb most of the time. Just going through the motions of living life without actually living it— he wants something better.

 

He sighs again; seems like sighing is the only thing he can do. Maybe he can set up his television? Or he can call his mom and shout his displeasure with this situation to her, but that won’t accomplish anything. This is his life now; his boring and dull life. He groans as he decides to sit up on the bed. He might as well get his room together, as classes start soon and he doesn’t want to be searching through piles of boxes for something that could possibly be important— like clothes or a notebook.

 

It doesn’t take too long for Harry to set up his clothes and get his personal items in their correct spots. That probably says a lot about Harry more than anything; like the fact he probably owns two weeks’ worth of different clothes. It’s not that he’s poor, or that his family is poor or anything. It’s just that he hates shopping and he keeps outgrowing stuff, so he just wears what fits and deals with it. He should probably go looking for new clothes soon, or get a job. He definitely needs to get a job; and a life. Actually? What Harry really needs is to just go back to sleep and hope that when he wakes up, he can feel something other than dread.

∞

It’s the first day of classes and it’s raining. Actually, it’s more than raining. It’s like the clouds got really angry and just poured out their wrath on poor little Portland. The shitty truck his dad gave him (if you can even call it a truck, because seriously? The thing is like an overgrown Tonka truck with chipped paint, dents, and doesn’t even have a brand name on it. He assumes it was the first Ford truck ever made, but who knows?) makes a gurgling noise as it stops in the parking space. Harry ignores the noise while grabbing his bags and umbrella and runs into the main building to avoid the icy droplets.

 

The building is cold, and it’s cold outside. Harry doesn’t understand this town. He disregards the goosebumps on his arms and rushes to the elevators so he can go up to the third floor. He could easily take the stairs, but why should he tire himself out? The elevator takes forever, and it’s crowded. There’s also a weird odor he can’t quite place but it makes him gag and he rushes off the machine as soon as the doors open. He pants and breathes in the fresh hallway air as he looks from the left to the right. He squints and follows the crowd seeing as how they all seem to know where to go.

 

He keeps going around different corners and smiles proudly as he sees his 306 classroom. He drops the bag from his shoulder as he enters the large lecture-style classroom and takes a seat far in the back (he’ll forever be a hermit). The class starts in ten minutes and the seats are quickly filling up. There’s a tall slender man in the front– that must be his professor– with black jeans on and a white polo shirt. He has short brown hair and what appears to be hazel/brown eyes that go well with his tan skin. The man can’t be older than thirty and Harry notices no wedding band– which means single. Which means Harry might have a chance. If the guy doesn’t mind gangly nineteen year old boys. Harry needs to get out more if he’s entertaining these thoughts.

 

Actually, Harry needs a boyfriend. A nice man to keep him warm at night. Preferably a man who’s older with gorgeous eyes and a huge c– Harry coughs as a student next to him gives him a strange look. The guy is hot— like, godlike hot. He’s got dark tan skin with these freakishly gorgeous brown eyes and long eyelashes. His hair is dyed some weird unknown color, but it works on him and _fuck_. He just won’t stop staring. Harry slinks down in chair a little, because this guy could totally be a mind reader and is possibly judging him on his inappropriate thoughts; or maybe the guy needs to get out as much as Harry does.

 

Luckily, the hot teacher begins talking and thank god for that. There’s seriously too many hot guys in this town for a horny virgin like Harry to process.

 

“Welcome to Mythology 101. Here we will discuss…” Harry starts tuning out, because the weird hot guy has somehow gotten closer? And Harry doesn’t remember him being within touching distance. He tries his best to focus the rest of class but he fails terribly. The whole fifty minutes of the class passes by and Harry doesn’t hear a thing. Harry collects his things at lightning speed, booking it from the classroom before the majority of the students have even gotten up.

 

He decides on the stairs this go around, out of fear of being trapped in the elevator with ‘Hottie McCreeps’. By the time he’s on the first floor– and out of breath– he checks his watch and sees that he has an hour to waste before his next class. He heads outside and across the street to the campus coffee shop named ‘Beans Coffeehouse and More’. Harry finds the name odd and wants to know what the ‘and more’ means, but decides against asking too many questions.

 

The rain outside hasn’t ceased and instead seems to have gotten worse– if that’s possible. He makes a mental note to google if Portland can get hurricane’s or monsoons.

 

The small coffee shop is very crowded. The hardwood floors are sticky with what he hopes to be spilled coffee, and there’s only two people behind the counter bustling about. One is on register and the other is making coffee for what appears to be at least twenty-five thirsty college students. Both of the workers are wearing a brown polo and khaki pants, and they both looked flustered as they get the orders ready.

 

Harry stares up at the bored and squints (he needs glasses, he’s tired of squinting), and sees that they have pumpkin spice latte’s already. He had no idea it was pumpkin season so soon, but who is he to argue with fate?

 

He keeps debating, inside his mind, on getting a medium or a large when it’s his turn to order. He goes with a large and pays what is owed— leaving a dollar for a tip. He moves to the left to wait for his drink when he sees him. The hottest guy he’s ever laid eyes on in person, aside from that one time he ran into Jason Momoa while in California.

 

This guy has the sharpest blue eyes that contrast with his pale skin. His cheekbones look like they could cut glass and his body is shaped to perfection. He has brown hair, swooped to the side, and he’s making eye contact with Harry like he wants to eat him. Harry would let him, probably. The guys stares harder and Harry mentally thanks his decision on using Axe this morning– because that has to be the reason for all the attention.

 

Harry can vaguely hear someone calling his name to signify that his drink is ready. He blindly reaches for it, but misses and turns to grab it instead. When he turns back, the guy is gone. Harry’s stomach is doing this sinking thing that feels vaguely like regret. Moving to this town seemed like the worst thing that could have happened but if Harry can see that guy again, then maybe, just maybe, moving here would be the highlight of his life.

 

 

Chapter 2: Louis

“Zayn I don’t understand why you insist on trying to fit in with humans.” Louis complains as he lays upside on the bed. He’s tossing a small football up in the air and catching it absentmindedly.

 

“Louis, how many times must I tell you that me going to college has nothing to do with trying to ‘fit in.’” Zayn explains for what feels like the hundredth time. Louis rolls his eyes and huffs.

 

“Yeah Lou, our Zaynie here likes to scare the poor little freshmen.” Liam defends on his friends’ behalf and Zayn smirks in return as he swirls around in the black chair in the bedroom. 

 

“Oh god I remember like ten years ago when that one freshmen actually peed himself because Zayn wouldn’t stop staring.” Niall says while slapping his thigh from where he’s sitting on the hardwood floor by the foot of the bed. Niall sticks his hand out to catch the football and laughs when Louis groans because he’s too lazy to try and get it back.

 

“That’s nothing.” Josh adds in. “Remember two years ago when that blond girl offered to give Zayn her virginity?” Louis cackles loud at this and claps his hands.

 

“That poor girl. Zayn actually took her up on that offer.” Louis says as he remembers.

 

“You’re such a twat Zayn. She lost her poor virginity in a school bathroom.” Adam joins in as he stands by the doorway. Zayn shakes his head with a proud smirk on his face.

 

“That girl was far from a virgin.” Zayn quickly defends. “I did erase her memory afterwards so it’s not so bad.” Zayn continues and Adam runs over to put his friend in a teasing headlock.

 

“You only erased her memory because you nearly bled her dry. You have no control.” Adam taunts as he ruffles Zayn’s hair up.

 

“You dick! Get back here.” Zayn shouts as Adam retreats. In no time, Zayn is out of the room and is chasing down Adam. The other three, out of four, boys in the room are quick to run after them—not wanting to miss out of the fun.

 

This leaves Louis to himself on the bed. He looks over his shoulder, and to the ground, and picks up the forgotten football. He goes back to tossing it in the air and thinks about his life a bit.

 

Louis was born in the 1500’s. Yes the actual 1500’s, and no it’s not still the 1500’s, it is in fact 2015. You see Louis was born normal. He was born in England. He grew up poor, his mother was basically a servant at the time. Louis had numerous siblings and one day a group of rebels barreled through his village seeking payments and taking whatever they wanted. Louis’ family had nothing to give so they tried to take his siblings and Louis did his best to defend them.

 

He was only twenty three at the time, and had no weapons so he did the best he could. He died trying to protect his siblings and when he woke he had a headache and the world seemed brighter and a lot louder. He could hear the running of the water from nearby streams, and the world appeared to have more color to it. It was like an HD switch had been flipped inside of him—but that wasn’t the only thing inside of him that felt different.

 

He felt hungry. Growing up poor he was used to hunger but this hunger was different—it was unquenchable. Every impulse inside of him screamed ‘BLOOD’. He needed it. He got it. The first time he drank from someone will never leave Louis’ mind. He bled a little girl dry. He could hear he blood pumping in her veins and her scent just drove him mad with desire. He felt the pain of his teeth growing longer and he ran up behind and her and just drank. He didn’t stop until there was nothing left to be sucked out. She was dry and he was still hungry.

 

The first twenty years of his life as a vampire is a blur of blood, running, and more blood. He left a trail of bodies behind him and hunters were quick on his trail. He blames him being out of control on his inexperience. The vamp that turned him must have been one of the rebels that killed him, but he couldn’t remember who or why. All he knew was that he was now this monster and he needed more blood.

 

So he kept drinking, and only slowed down in the early 1600’s when he met Zayn. Zayn was like a breath of fresh air. He was only twenty one when he and Louis hooked up at a local brothel and that’s when Louis decided to turn the lad. Zayn agreed willingly, and Louis taught the man control—only problem is Zayn hates having control. He was immediately worse off than Louis in his desire for blood and even to this day Zayn struggles with not draining people dry.

 

It wasn’t until they met a local doctor, and also vampire, Liam did they learn about blood bags. Liam taught them both how to drink from blood bags and how to savor the humans they drink from. Liam was younger than Louis but older than Zayn and yet he was so level headed about it all. Apparently Liam was in a coven or a cult of some sort. In the late 1500’s a group of vampires had went through his village and turned a group of them, so they decided to learn how to control and blend in with society together.

 

Liam pretty much saved Louis and Zayn’s lives and they owe the brown haired lad forever. They also owe Niall, who was a hunter turned vampire, for saving all three of their lives in the late 1600’s. The three boys were in Ireland when a group of hunters were hot on their trail. Niall took them in, told everyone that he was a hunter turned vampire, and helped them escape the hunter’s on the promise that the three of them will take him with them. Louis instantly agreed to this and allowed the blond haired, blue eyed boy to come along.

 

It was the four of them until the mid-1700’s when they ran into the twins Adam and Mason. The twins were baby vamps when the four met them and Louis quickly took them under his wing. They are both tall, about six foot two, with long brown hair and hazel eyes. Their once tan skin was, and still is, pale and they have been attached at the hip ever since Louis met them.

 

Then there’s Josh, who they met a hundred years ago when they first arrived to America. Josh was a lost little puppy who looked so alone. Liam felt bad for the lad and befriended him at College. It took a few months until Liam was turning the guy and that’s how their little family formed. Louis regrets a lot of things but being a part of this isn’t one of them.

 

He’s not dumb, he knows what people say about them. How the Tomlinson ‘Clan’ is nothing but a cult. He used to live in this town, they all did, back when they first arrived to America. They left after too much speculation of them being ‘witches’ kept occurring. Louis vowed never to return to this place and yet? Here he is.

 

As of late there has been rumors along the southern states of America about a virus that is making vampires lose control. Driving them insane until they can’t do anything but want to commit suicide or get killed by hunters. It’s awful and Louis wants to learn more about it—he wants to find who’s behind it and wants to kill them. That’s why he’s here. A source of his claims one of the people behind it could be in Portland. Fucking Portland. The one place he vowed never to return to again.

 

“Louis come join us.” Niall shouts from the doorway thus interrupting Louis. Louis startles and looks to see Niall drenched with water. He doesn’t ask, he merely laughs and runs until he’s tackling Niall onto the ground. He loves these guys and wouldn’t want to be surrounded by anyone else.

 

∞

 

It’s the first day of classes which means lots of potential victims for Zayn and Mason. Louis is highly amused as he stands in the lobby watching his fellow lads stare at everyone who walks by. Mason is the first one to get distracted by a large set of tits. The poor guy has tunnel vision for large breasts and once he sees them he’s gone.

 

“I say she’ll either let him suck on her breasts or he’ll wind up getting the local sheriff called on him again.” Louis laughs at Zayn’s comment but he knows fairly well that those two options are the most likely to occur.

 

You either love Mason or you hate him. You either find him attractive and endearing or you want to see him locked up for being the creep that he is. They’ve had the police called on them more times than necessary because Mason kept following a woman around. His defense was always the same ‘but she was pretty and I wanted her.’ As if that made stalking okay. One day he’ll get a swift kick to his balls and then rethink his ways—until then he’ll probably keep falling in love with every pretty girl he meets.

 

“I hope he reigns it in now that we have some unknowns in town.” Louis finally responds and Zayn’s expressions turns serious as he nods but then his expression darkens as he sniffs the air.

 

“Fuck.” Zayn murmurs and Louis looks at him crazy before he stills and sniffs the air as well. There was a scent—an unknown scent. It’s the type of smell that could rival nectar. Louis wants it, he needs it. He looks around with darkened blue eyes and catches the tail end of a boy with curly hair and a lost expression on his face. Louis quickly turns to Zayn.

 

“Find him for me.” Louis demands and Zayn nods hurriedly, already making his way to follow the scent.

 

Louis only has to wait an hour until he’s receiving a text from Zayn stating the scented boy is heading towards the coffee house. Louis makes his way over immediately and waits in the corner of the shop so he can see customers come and go. It’s fairly busy today but that still doesn’t distract Louis from smelling something that is literally drawing him in.

 

The curly haired boy orders his drink and has the audacity to make eye contact with Louis. His eyes are green, the type of green that should be turned into a birthstone. They’re gorgeous and he’s attractive as well. He has this way about him. The guy seems to have this aura about him that leads Louis to believing maybe this guy is unsure about himself—unsure about a lot of things. Louis wants to explore him, he wants to devour him in the worst and best way possible.

 

“Harry.” The name keeps getting called and the scented guy blindly reaches for his coffee. Louis now has a name and that’s all he needs for now. If he stays any longer he’ll take Harry out back and drain him. Louis prides himself in his control but for some reason Harry makes him want to lose all inhibitions. So Louis leaves while Harry’s back is turned and vows to himself that he’ll learn all there is to know about Harry.

 

 

 

Chapter 3: Harry

 

Another cold and wet day in Portland. What a surprise!

 

Harry rolls his eyes to himself as he folds himself further into his off-yellow rain coat. His curls are tucked behind the hood, hiding the majority of his face from view as he heads quickly through the halls. His damp sneakers squeak against the tiled floors, drawing minor attention to him as he hurries towards his class; eyes focused intently on his phone in an attempt to spot where it was through the maze of people that continue to bump into him. He only really loses balance, however, when the next person to hit him is solid as a rock.

 

Harry stumbles back, dropping his phone and widening his eyes because that had cost him loads– he really hopes that the screen hadn’t cracked. Ducking down quickly to scoop it up and assess the damage, he frowns briefly before turning to face the culprit. The same said culprit who is still staring at him intensely. Which happens to be fucking weird, if he does say so himself--and he does. Green eyes slanting away awkwardly, Harry clears his throat to speak, “Sorry. Wasn’t lookin’ where I was going…” He trails off, swaying a bit on his feet.

 

The boy, in front of him, is different, in the same way that the one with dark brown eyes the other day had been. This guy has brown hair that is styled up into a quiff and skin that is a little bit _too_ pale. He also stares at Harry with the same sort of intensity; brown eyes flickering up and down in an almost scrutinizing gesture that nearly makes Harry break out into a nervous sweat. Instead, he turns tail and flees the scene.

 

Harry ducks through the rest of the people, hands clenching anxiously because he never really has been good with people; especially not people who looks at him like that. It’s weird, and it isn’t the first time that Harry has wondered what the hell is wrong with people in Portland.

 

Surprisingly the only thing normal about Harry being in Portland is the fact that he’s crushing on an unobtainable stranger. The blue-eyed boy from the coffee shop is playing on a loop in his mind. Even the thought of him makes Harry practically shiver in delight while creating butterflies in his stomach. This feeling is very familiar and also new to the curly haired boy. He’s used to the nerves, but this crush somehow feels different. It feels new, and it makes Harry feel excited.

 

As hopeful as Harry is about this being a possible new start for him, he can’t help but be brought back to reality by his own mind. His _happy_ thoughts are quickly replaced with more depressive ones; like how he has a lack of friends, or how he’s never going to become more than what he is now. Alone. In his own mind, at least.

 

Harry shakes his head. He needs to stop allowing the cluster of his negative thoughts affect his ability to pay attention-probably why he didn’t do as well as he could have in High School. He blinks his eyes a few times and licks his lips as he looks up at the professor. The Professor, Gibbons, is smiling as he is dismissing class and Harry mentally curses himself for missing yet another lesson. He’s bound to fail in no time at this rate.

 

To counteract his own failure he decides to pack up his bags and head down to introduce himself to his professor. Maybe if he can get Dr. Gibbons to like him enough he’ll be more reluctant to give Harry a failing grade-it’s worked in the past. Thankfully the Professor is still in the classroom as the students trickle out. Harry clears his throat to get the man’s attention.

 

“Professor?” He calls out timidly once he’s within earshot, successfully catching the man’s attention.

 

“Hello. How can I help you?” Professor Gibbons replies smoothly, setting his pen down on his desk and straightening himself out to face the younger boy.

 

“I just wanted to introduce myself. I’m, uh, new to the school and to Portland in general. I’m living with my dad, Des Styles?” Harry states, giving his dimpled smile. This is like A+ charming material here.

 

“Right, yes, I know him. Good man.” He speaks with the nodding of his head. “I vaguely remember him saying something about a son. Is it– Harold?”

 

“Just Harry, sir.” The lanky teenager replies without hesitation. He’s used to that sort of thing, honestly. Everybody always calls him Harold. Surprisingly, it isn’t as annoying as it should be.

 

“Right, right. Harry Styles. It’ll be a pleasure teaching you this semester.” Gibbons replies, holding his hand out for Harry to shake before lowering it back to his desk again. “What made you interested in my class then?” He questions and Harry is surprised at how well this is going.

 

“Pleasure’s all mine!” Harry beams. This is the part of Harry’s life that’s always been strange. He can easily talk to adults about anything, but ask him to speak to one of his peers? He gets tongue tied and his hands get all sweaty; it’s definitely a trait he inherited from his father. “Um. I’ve always been interested in the idea of mythology; particularly different gods and legends.”

 

He trails off, biting his lower lip and tugging at the straps on his bag. “Also I’ll like to learn more about different gods. Like Norse Gods versus Greek gods and their origins. Maybe even learn more about mythical creatures.” Harry rambles and Dr. Gibbons lip twitches briefly before a smile is right back in it’s place.

 

“Harry do you actually believe in mythical creatures?” Dr. Gibbons quickly interjects and Harry beams.

 

“I believe some could exist for sure.” Harry states immediately. “There’s so much that goes on in the world that we are so clueless to.  I try not to discredit what I don’t know because my ignorance of their existence doesn't mean they don't exist." Harry trails off when he sees the strange, hot, guy from class standing in the doorway of the classroom. 

 

“I understand.” The man replies easily, curving his mouth up into a smile and Harry peels his eyes away from the hot boy and back to his teacher. There’s something off in the glint of his brown eyes, something that Harry just can’t put his finger on. The silence in the classroom has expanded and Harry feels like he can suffocate on the awkwardness. Should he not have said what he did?  

 

Clearing his throat, Harry speaks again. “Well, I should be heading to my next class…” He trails off, hesitantly, “Thank you for your time.” He adds quickly and doesn’t bother waiting for a response. He merely rushes out of the classroom and runs into the closest men’s restroom. He leans against the wall and takes a few deep breaths before going to the sink and splashing water on his face.

 

Harry blindly grabs for a paper towel and after he dabs his face there’s a blue eyed boy standing behind him. Harry jumps, grabs onto the sides of the sick, and murmurs “fuck” before quickly turning around to get a good look at the lurking stranger. Only there’s no one there. Harry furrows his brows and frowns because he could have sworn he saw a blue eyed, blonde boy standing behind him, when he looked in the mirror, only there is clearly no one in the bathroom at all.

 

Maybe Harry’s going crazy. Or, and this is even more scary, Harry is completely sane and there is a group of strange guys going around town stalking and staring at him. The door opens and three guys walk in, all laughing loudly about something stupid someone named Peter did. Harry smiles as the guys knock into each other’s shoulders, and then he grabs his bag and quietly walks out.

 

He wants that. He wants someone to joke with, to talk to. He can’t really talk to his dad-not about life stuff, it’s too weird. Maybe Harry will join a club and get some friends, or he’ll forever be a loner. Who knows?

 

It takes Harry nearly walking into a door to realize he’s at the coffee shop. He sighs at his fate. Apparently his legs really want for him to buy another Pumpkin spice latte. The line isn’t nearly as long today so Harry gets to order and receive his drink in no time. He decides to skip his next class, which happens to be chemistry (he's planning on dropping it anyways), and stays to enjoy his coffee. He’s needs a breather from heavy crowds anyways.

 

So he stays and he sips only to have a shadow block his right side. Harry looks up and nearly spits out his coffee when he sees the blue eyed god, that’s haunted his dreams, standing right there. Like within touching distance. This boy, (man?), is wearing tight blue jeans with a black v-neck shirt and black shoes. He has this smirk about him that screams confidence and Harry does the only thing he can do. He chokes on his coffee. The poor stranger is quick to action. He comes up behind Harry and wraps his arms around him and it’s actually making things worse because now Harry really can’t breathe.

 

“Shit. Stop choking please.” The stranger pleads and _god._ His fucking voice is so soft and airy and Harry’s turning blue. The stranger takes a step back and onlookers begin to watch. He then gently pats Harry on the back while giving the onlookers an annoyed expression.

 

“Fuck off. Nothing to see here.” He shouts and people quickly turn away, going back to doing whatever it was they were doing before Harry decided to make an ass out of himself. He would be even more embarrassed if he wasn’t so used to being embarrassed.

 

“There we go...back to normal.” Louis says easily as he takes the seat in front of Harry. Harry blushes and looks down the coffee in his hands. He’s never had pumpkin spice betray him like this before.

 

“Thanks.” Harry whispers shyly and his throat feels so fucking dry. Also this stranger is so fucking hot and he’s talking to Harry. _Fuck._

 

“Are you new to town?” The stranger questions and he leans forward and all Harry can focus on are blue eyes. He has to blink to register what was asked.

 

“Yeah, umm. Shit. I’m the sheriff’s son.” Harry stutters out and the man before him bites on his bottom lip, probably to contain a laughter or smile. Bless him for not calling Harry out on his awkwardness.

 

“I bet Sheriff Styles can tell you some stories about me.” The guy says and the way he’s looking makes it seem like he’s flirting? Why the hell would he be flirting with Harry? It’s probably a dare or a bet. Harry also probably, definitely, doesn’t care as long as he gets to stare at this beauty some more.

 

“My dad doesn’t talk much. Probably wouldn’t have too much to say.” Harry adds in and he didn’t stutter. He feels like patting himself on the back or something.

 

The guy laughs easily at what Harry says and his laughter is so light and cute and Harry wants to groan or throw himself into a river or something. He’s so endeared it hurts.

 

“I’ve got a pretty stellar reputation mate. I think he’d break his code of silence to warn you away from me.” The guy says in a sort of whispered voice. Harry has to bite on the back of his index finger to keep from saying something embarrassing like “let me suck you off.”

 

“What’s your name? Maybe I’ve heard of you?” Harry asks and he feels like his line was very smooth. At least the stranger seems amused.

 

“‘names Louis Tomlinson.” Louis replies and _Louis._  His name matches his perfect face.

 

“You’re not from around here then.” Harry states. Honestly how could Harry have missed this. Louis has a certain accent to him that's unidentifiable. Maybe it's a mixture of accents all rolled into one perfect voice.

 

"I'm a traveler. From all over really." Harry nods at Louis' answer. He doesn't immediately ask another question fearing Louis might think he's trying to pry or something.

 

"Why so quiet curly?" Louis questions with the tilt of his head. He then extends his foot so it's touching Harry's. Harry’s mind short circuits. Touching, flirting, nicknames all at once. He can't handle cute boys who know what they're doing.

 

"I...." Harry blushes for no reason. "I don't know what to say." Harry admits Louis' smirk grows.

 

"Tell me your name then." Louis demands.

 

"Its Harry Styles." Louis hums and then stands like he's satisfied he's just gotten what he's wanted. He smooths his shirt out and takes a few steps away from Harry. Harry is about ninety percent certain Louis is here on a bet and yet he doesn't really care. 

 

"Nice to meet you Styles." Louis says honestly.  "I'll definitely be seeing you again soon." It's the way Louis says soon that lets Harry know it's more than a promise. Harry will definitely be seeing Louis soon. A part of him isn't sure if that's a good thing or not.

 

∞

 

Two days. It takes two days for Harry to see Louis again. The day starts off usual. Harry is going for a jog through the park when he sees Louis sitting on a bench, right leg crossed over left. His arms are spread wide across the back of the bench and he’s just staring right at Harry, almost as if he was waiting for him to come run by. But that couldn’t be right could it?

 

Harry slows down his jogging and stops right in front of Louis. He waves and then blushes when he sees blue eyes looking his body up and down.

 

“Cute shorts.” Louis finally says and Harry clears his throat before taking a seat beside the man. Louis spreads his legs wide and slides down, on the bench, a bit while biting his bottom lip. It looks obscene. Harry has to cough and look away from the sight.

 

“Thanks...for um the compliment.” Harry responds and he suddenly feels very hot and not because he’s been running.

 

“Sure thing Harry.” _Harry._ The way Louis says his name is fucking hot. Harry really needs to get control over his hormones, he realizes.

 

“What are you doing here so early?” Harry decides to ask, because if he keeps staring at Louis he’ll wind up getting a boner and his shorts are really too short and tight for him to be getting a stiffy right now. Talk about embarrassing.

 

“Is it weird to say i’ve been waiting for you?” _No. Please be as attracted to me as I am to you_ Harry wants to say but doesn’t.

 

“Have you been? Waiting for me that is?” Harry responds as he looks up from his lashes. Louis follows the movement and then stares at his mouth. Or maybe it’s his neck?

 

“Yeah…” Louis seems a little breathless, and kind of dazed. There’s this look in his eyes that leads Harry to believe that Louis’ mind is somewhere else. His suspicions are confirmed when the other boy abruptly gets up and leaves. Harry remains frozen from where he is on the bench and just murmurs “shit” before standing up and continuing his run. He has no idea what the hell that was about but he wants to find out.

 

He shakes his head and then runs home and takes a shower. Since it’s Saturday his dad is home by the time he gets some clothes on. Des is sitting on the couch in a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt. He has a bowl of cereal in his lap and some old show called Love Boat is on the screen.

 

“Hey dad.” Harry shouts from the kitchen as he reaches for a bowl from the cabinet. He places the bowl on the counter and then goes to the pantry to grab a box of frosted flakes and some milk from the fridge. He makes his own bowl of cereal and goes back to the living room to join his father.

 

“Hey dad I was wondering something.” Des hums his acknowledgment.

 

“What do you know about Louis…” Harry doesn’t get to finish.

 

“Tomlinson. Know him alright. Stay clear son.” Harry has never heard his father speak so fast in his entire life, it’s like he rushed that sentence out at full speed. Harry isn’t sure if that’s a sign that he should stay clear from the gorgeous man or not.

 

“So he does have a reputation then?” Harry continued to question.

 

“Tomlinson is known around here as the Tomlinson clan. People consider them a cult.” Harry frowns at this.

 

“I don’t understand.” Des hums and places his bowl on the table in front of the couch.

 

“The elders of this town are convinced that when they were children, so about a hundred years ago or so, they were told stories about a group of young men. Tomlinson and his clan apparently rolled through the town. They claimed the clan was a cult, that they seduced children, killed people, the works.” Harry almost laughed at how serious his father was being. How can Louis be the same person from so long ago?

 

“And what? Louis and his ‘cult’ just haven’t aged in over a hundred years?” Des shrugs his shoulders.

 

“Not sure but the name Louis Tomlinson has plagued this town ever since. Kind of like a folklore of some sorts. Only certain people know about it though, I do simply because our neighbors have been around since forever. They are convinced Louis is the same Louis as a hundred years ago.” Harry bites on his bottom lip and shoves another spoonful of cereal into his mouth.

 

“What do you think?” Harry questions, almost scared to hear the answer.

 

“I think the guy is trouble. Could be possible that he is involved in a cult and that his ancestors were around here at that time. Probably looks just like his great grandfather or something. Definitely trouble.” Harry sighs and goes to stand up. Louis  doesn’t seem like trouble, but then again what does Harry know.

 

“Why all the questions?” Harry hears from the kitchen. Harry puts his bowl away, in the sink, before responding.

 

“Just wondering is all.” Harry says before heading upstairs. He gets on his bed and sighs up at the ceiling. He places his arms behind his head and closes his eyes. He has no idea what he’s getting into, no idea if the rumors are true, what Louis is, and most importantly he has no idea how to get those blue eyes out of his head.

 

 

 

 

Chapter 4: Louis 

 

“These fries are shit.” Adam complains as he stuffs another five into his mouth. He chomps loudly with a look of disgust on his face. Louis laughs at the sight.

 

“You say that after every bite.” Mason says while chewing on his burger.

 

“And then you order another basket of them.” Niall speaks up from behind his second slice of pizza.

 

“That’s because I’m an optimist and I’m hoping the more I eat, the better they’ll get.” Adam shouts before taking a swig out of his bottle of blood that he has hidden in his bag.

 

“And how’s that going for you?” Louis teases as Adam bangs his head on the table and groans.

 

“It’s giving me a stomach ache.” He complains and the table laughs.

 

The whole group is out at the diner. They’re having lunch, like everyday, and it’s peaceful; if only people nearby would stop looking and pointing. After a while it should get pretty old, seeing them, but so far it’s like Louis and his friends are the only news worthy enough to talk about in this shit town.

 

“I have no clue why everyone assumes you’re the smart twin.” Mason says as he brushes shoulders with his twin.

 

“That’s because I have enough common sense to not scratch my balls in public.” Adam responds back easily. Mason rolls his eyes, but doesn’t deny the accusations.

 

“Hey, I agree with Mace on this one. When your balls itch, they itch.” Niall defends and Mason reaches over to give his friend a high five.

 

“Yeah, why do girls get to scratch their boobs, but we can’t scratch our balls?” Liam wonders and Louis visibly rolls his eyes. He can’t believe they are actually having this conversation.

 

“I’m surrounded by idiots.” Zayn murmurs over his salad. “Tits are one thing; balls are something completely different.” He explains.

 

“Right. Because I was so confused about the two body parts.” Mason replies sarcastically.

 

“You know what I’m trying to say, you shit.” Zayn laughs as he throws a piece of lettuce at his mate.

 

“I’m just saying. If women can whip out a titty and feed a baby, I should at least be able to scratch a few balls once and awhile.” Mason tries to explain himself. Niall cackles loudly and Louis rubs at his eyes.

 

“What does that even mean? A few balls? Do you have more than two?” Louis questions and his voice is laced with fondness.

 

“God. You know what I’m trying to say.” Mason exclaims and folds his arms over his chest as he pouts.

 

“I actually have no clue what you’re trying to say.” Louis responds while laughing quietly.

 

“I think he’s trying to say that women feeding babies is equivalent to scratching sweaty balls.” Adam prompts and Mason pushes at his twin.

 

“I think he’s trying to say that now he understands why Adam is the smart twin.” Josh taunts and the table laughs as Mason throws a fry at him.

 

“I need better friends.” Mason pouts and Louis just smiles. He loves moments like this. When all of them are together and at ease. It’s perfect.

 

“Can we please talk about Louis and how he has us stalking the Sheriff’s son?” Niall interrupts the conversation to ask. Louis pulls a face that shows how indignant he is at the question. It’s not _stalking._

 

“I wouldn’t call it stalking, Niall.” Louis explains himself.

 

“Right… so, what do you call it when you follow someone around without their knowledge or approval?” Niall responds sarcastically and Louis twitches his lip.

 

“I call it finding out information, like a Private Investigator.” Louis goes on to say while folding his arms across his chest.

 

“So that girl Zayn killed last year isn’t considered murder, right? Zayn was merely helping her go to sleep for eternity.” Josh jokes and Zayn rolls his eyes.

 

“Like sleeping beauty.” Mason adds in and Adam groans alongside Liam.

 

“Idiots. We’re surrounded by idiots.” Liam whispers to Adam, and Louis laughs.

 

“Speaking of sleeping beauty, did you know that the Beauty and the Beast is really about beastiality?” Mason asks with such enthusiasm one would believe he was telling the world’s most enthralling secret. Louis laughs at this, because the conversation is now officially off of him and the other’s are effectively distracted.

 

The lunch continues on like this, random conversations while people point, whisper, and stare. They only leave when Zayn says he has to get to mythology class pretty soon and everyone goes their separate ways.

 

Louis takes the opportunity to go to the campus library. He wants to find out more information about what’s going on with the vampires, but he’s completely clueless on where to start.  

 

He pops open a book that looks old and has medicine in the title. It should help. He begins to skim through the table of contents and notices something that seems very interesting--diseases and the human body. He opens to the page and starts reading through the various words. He understands most of this, it’s just most of the information is irrelevant.

 

He’s about to give up until something catches his eye-or more like someone. He furrows his brow as a girl with brunette hair stares at him from across the room. She has dark brown eyes, tan skin, and is a little thick around the middle. She keeps staring once she sees Louis is looking and then she stands up and crosses the room.

 

Louis feels defensive already. He has a million retorts on the tip of his tongue ready to say but then all the words die in his mouth after she speaks.

 

“Do you need some help researching? You seem a bit frustrated.” The girl asks politely while pointing to the book. Louis’ lip twitches but he doesn’t respond.

 

Of course he needs help, he has no idea what he’s even looking for but that doesn’t mean he’s going to admit that to some stranger. Some stranger who could very well be the person that they’re looking for in the first place. No one in this town is nice-not to Louis. This is why Louis is remaining silent, he’s trying to evaluate the situation; doesn’t matter if he comes off as a dickhead in the process.

 

The girl gets the hint. She tips her head and does a mock salute as she turns on her heels and walks away. Louis sighs at her retreating form. He should’ve just asked her for help, now he looks stupid if he tries to open the book again and fails. So he chooses to leave instead.

 

He heads out of the library and into the coffee shop where he notices Harry. The curly haired guy still looks attractive and adorable at the same time. The boy goes to sit down at a table and Louis can’t pass up the opportunity to tease the boy a little. So Louis sneaks up behind Harry and doesn’t expect the reaction that he gets.

 

Harry chokes on his drink because he’s startled. Like a cute little animal. Louis has no idea how this human can break down all his walls without even trying but he would be lying if he said it wasn’t working.

 

Louis finds himself in a trance as he talks to Harry. The boy tries so hard to remain calm but he can tell how fast the others’ heart is beating. It gets to the point where Louis can’t take it anymore, he wants to bite Harry. He can’t help but stare at those red lips, at that long and pale neck; so smooth and so inviting.

 

He does what’s best for the both of them and he leaves. He decides to run home, through the woods, and doesn’t stop until he reaches his bedroom. He wishes, not for the first time, he can tire himself out. He needs a distraction, something to get his mind off the fact that he’s slowly losing his ability of being in control. He needs to feed.

 

∞

 

It takes about two days for Louis to go stir crazy and feed. It’s risky as hell with all the rumors surrounding him but he needs it and animal blood just doesn’t do it for him. The blood that Liam gets from blood banks aren’t enough, he’s a hunter at heart and needs the chase. Needs to feel his prey shake with nerves as he drains them. Zayn goes with him.

 

They chose a criminal outside of town. He’s practically scum. Zayn is the one who finds the guy; it’s easy for him since he drinks solely from humans-deams anything else unworthy of his fangs.

 

The guy runs, and Louis laughs as it takes him no time at all to catch the man wearing all black. The guy is pinned to the ground, crying, and has horror in his eyes.

 

“I think he wet himself.” Zayn laughs and Louis presses his forehead harder into the stranger's’ neck.

 

“Zee, how sure are you that this guy is scum?” Louis question as he draws his fangs.

 

“Saw him kill two guys for their wallets, myself.” Zayn responds as he leans down as well.

 

“Good.” Is all Louis says before his eyes grow dark and he sinks in. The fangs reach the veins and he starts to suck. Zayn quickly joins in and the stranger stops struggling after a few moments. Louis feels like he’s in a trance. The warm blood courses through his veins and it’s like fire-burning inside of him leaving warmth in its’ wake.

 

He lifts off the guy when there’s no bloody left. Louis’ eyes are still dark, veins are flooding his face and there’s blood all over his lips. He feels like a monster in the best way possible; his hunger now calmed and sated.

 

“It’s been awhile since we’ve shared a feed.” Zayn breaks the silence by saying. Louis’ eyes go back to normal and places a smile onto his face.

 

“I know.” Louis responds with a dopey expression. He’s really missed hunting and feeding. “Can’t believe i’ve been starving myself with blood bags.”

 

“Exactly. Fuck self control.” Zayn laughs and Louis brings his fangs out one more time--a smirk on his face.

 

“What do you say about making this look like a wolf attack?” Louis taunts as he bends down close to the body. Zayn just smirks in response before the two of them are tearing the body apart.

 

∞

 

Louis doesn’t have time to change. Just enough time to wash his face in the fountain, in the park, before he gets a whiff of a particular scent that led him to needing a feed in the first place. He sits on the bench and waits until he sees Harry running by with the tiniest shorts ever that show off his toned, pale legs.

 

Louis finds himself biting his bottom lip to keep from attacking the innocent lad. It takes a few seconds for the boy to notice Louis and he starts blushing immediately. Flirting with Harry is a whole new experience-and that’s coming from a guy who’s experienced nearly everything on earth.

 

Harry is just so incredibly different. He blushes at nothing, he smells so inviting, and he’s not afraid of Louis-even with all the rumors surrounding him. Harry seems unfazed, and that makes Louis want him even more. That’s why Louis gets up and leaves. He should probably _stop_ doing that if he wants to shag Harry one day but as of yet he can’t help it. Harry is so attractive to him it makes Louis want to drink him dry without remorse.

 

So Louis runs. He runs home and lays on his bed as he groans into his pillow. He thinks maybe this is what being a teenager with a crush feels like.

 

“You just fed, what’s with the wallowing?” Zayn speaks as he flops on the bed, making Louis bounce from the added weight. Louis mumbles into his pillow before lifting it off his face.

 

“I’m such an idiot.” Louis complains.

 

“We could’ve told you that.” Niall says as he sits at the foot of the bed. Mason enters the room right behind him.

 

“I keep running away from Harry without explaining why.” Louis groans and he feels like throwing a tantrum.

 

“Right. Because it’s so easy to tell a human you want to drink his blood.” Mason replies sarcastically.

 

“Hey some people are really into that shit.” Niall turns to face Mason to say.

 

“Don’t you two start on a tangent.” Liam warns as he walks into the room and Louis groans louder because fuck vampires and their hearing skills.

 

“Hey mate it’s not so bad yeah?” Liam tries to reassure Louis but it’s honestly not helping. If he had the ability to feel mortified-he would.

 

“He has to think I’m a spaz.” Louis stresses as he runs his hand down his face.

 

“I’m sure he’s too busy trying hard not to come in his pants to think about anything else really.” Niall comments and Louis rolls his eyes.

 

“Niall you know how you do that thing where you think you’re helping but you’re really not?” Niall tightens his lips and raises his hands in surrender.

 

“I think you should pay him a visit. Ask him out.” Mason shouts and Liam nods his agreement.

 

“I agree with Mace.” Louis sits up and rests on his elbows. Zayn frowns.

 

“I disagree.” Zayn states. “I think Harry is a liability and that we shouldn’t bring more attention to ourselves than necessary.”

 

“And how is Louis banging Harry going to bring attention to us? More so than what is already on us?” Liam questions.

 

“For starters Harry is the sheriff’s son. If things end badly then we have law enforcement raining down on us.” Zayn argues.

 

“We have law enforcement raining down on us now!” Mace argues back.

 

“At least this way Louis gets his dick wet.” Niall supports and Zayn rolls his eyes.

 

“Harry is bad news. Louis you can have anyone you want, let this one go.” Zayn finally states and just like that he gets up and leaves the room. Louis falls back down on the bed and sighs.

 

“He’s right. Harry is probably bad news.” Louis murmurs.

 

“The same can be said about you.” Liam whispers and he too leaves the room. Mason and Niall follow leaving Louis to his own thoughts.

 

“Fuck it.” Louis decides. Things with Harry can be shit, but they can also be great. He’s never felt a pull towards someone before and he’ll be damned if he lets his fears get in the way of anything. So he gets up, takes a shower and dresses in a pair of white jeans and a baby blue v-neck shirt. He heads outside, and then gets in his car so he can go to Harry’s house.

 

He parks a few blocks away and then walk up to the Styles door, mentally cursing himself for not realizing the sheriff would be home. Not knowing what else to do, Louis goes around to the back of the house, climbs a tree, and then finds Harry’s bedroom window. He opens it and no so gracefully falls face first onto the floor making a thump noise and leaving the curly haired lad startled.

 

Harry jumps from the bed and quickly tries to cover up his “bits” with the covers. His eyes are wide and his look is mixed between horror, and arousal. He was jacking off. Louis covers his eyes with his left hand as he quickly stands up.

 

“Harry? You okay?” Louis’ eyes widen as he points to the door when he hears Des come up the stairs.

 

“‘m Okay.” Harry squeaks and his face is so red, Louis wants to kiss his breath away.

 

Des walks away and Louis sighs, as he looks around the room-as if he was invited. The room is kind of small, but intimate at the same time. There’s not much there, just a bed, a television, some clothes, a desk and a chair. Louis sits in the chair and gives Harry a sheepish expression.

“I realize I could’ve knocked.” Louis admits and Harry fish mouths before running a hand through his hair; he’s obviously flustered.

 

“Probably didn’t want my dad to see.” Harry finally squeaks out. Louis nods his head while spinning around in the chair once.

 

“I came by for a purpose actually…” Louis explains. “I’m sorry for rushing off earlier.”

 

“You tend to do that.” Harry notes and Louis nods his head again.

 

“I’m working on it. You make me nervous.” Harry does laugh at this.

 

“Me?” Harry sounds appalled. “You make my hands sweat by giving me one look.” Harry continues to admit and Louis smirks. _It’s mutual._ Louis thinks in his head.

 

“Would you like to hang out with me?” Louis blurts out. Harry startles at this before composing himself. Nodding his head fast enough to make Louis worry he’ll hurt his neck.

 

“Yes please.” _Polite._ Louis notes.

 

“Good. I’ll let you get dressed then we’re leaving.” Harry’s mouth parts open and Louis closes his eyes with, a hand placed over them, and hears Harry finally get up and out of the bed. And if Louis parts his fingers to see a pale bum, then that’s his secret to keep.

 

 

 

Chapter 5: Harry

 

 _Louislouislouis_ This is the mantra currently on repeat in Harry’s mind. He’s sitting in Louis’ car, trying not to fidget too much as he comprehends what the fuck actually happened--is happening. Louis came into his window while he was getting himself off to the thought of _Louis_ and now he’s sitting in Louis’ car going to god knows where.

 

“Where are we going?” Harry blurts out, interrupting his own thoughts.

 

“To my home so I can make you lasagna.” Harry frowns at this because he doesn’t know how he’s supposed to remain calm while seeing Louis in his element. He also doesn’t know how he supposed to not want to suck Louis’ cock after seeing the other make him lasagna at four in the afternoon. A part of Harry secretly just wants to go back to his room and cuddle his pillow, he has no idea how to act. Like where do his hands go?

 

“You kidnap me so you can feed me?” Harry questions. Making conversation is the only that seems to help him get rid of some of his nerves.

 

“I don’t remember tying you up and gagging you but that can be arranged…” Louis teases with a smirk and Harry feels himself flush from head to toe. He touches his cheek and it is indeed warm. Louis’ flirting with him heavily and how is he supposed to deal? Flirt back? He’s not good at flirting, too awkward.

 

“Please.” Harry finally decides to respond and the car swerves as Louis murmurs “shit” under his breath.

 

“Cheeky.” Louis decides to say and the elder doesn’t turn to look at Harry anymore but Harry does notice how the boy grips the steering wheel tighter in response. Harry smiles to himself and looks at the trees as they continue to drive.

 

The ride is about ten more minutes before Harry is pulling up to a large home in the middle of the woods. He doesn’t question the location of the home, just tries not to open his mouth too wide as he gapes at the home. The house is all tan brick with lots of windows everywhere. The shutters and the door is a nice solid black and the home has a three car garage attached to it.

 

Harry steps through the front door and toes off his shoes immediately. As soon as Harry enters the home there is a foyer that leads all the way back what appears to be the kitchen. To the right is the living room and to the left is the dining area. Harry watches as Louis gestures for him to follow, and they walk straight ahead to the kitchen.

 

“Welcome to my home.” Louis says as he opens his arms wide and spins around.

 

“It’s lovely.” Harry admits and then feels awkward again because he isn’t sure what to do with his hands. He decides to put them in his pockets as Louis starts explaining things about his home.

 

“You see that door to the left?” Harry turns and around the corner there is a door so he nods. “If you open that door it leads to the basement. Completely furnished and finished. Even has a theater down there.” Harry whistles as this.

 

“How rich are you?” Harry asks as he takes a seat at the table in the kitchen.

 

“Eh, we’re well off.” Louis states as he heads over to some cabinets and the fridge to pull out pots and ingredients.

 

“You say we but who is we?” Harry questions because he honestly has no idea.

 

“You’ll see soon enough. My mates are never too far.” Harry nods his head and continues to watch Louis do his thing. They make small talk and Harry learns a lot about Louis. Like how he enjoys living on the edge, taking risks, doing dares, being unpredictable, moving around. Learns that Louis doesn’t have a favorite anything because his mind is constantly changing and he’s always finding something new to delve into.

 

Harry kind of wants to just sit and observe Louis, take the man in and all of his glory. The way he moves around the kitchen is adorable. He switches his hips and hums tunes of songs until the lasagna is in the oven and he’s sitting across from Harry at the table.

 

“You’re cute when you don’t know what to do.” Harry blushes and swats at Louis’ shoulder.

 

“I’m just watching you cook me dinner; wondering why you haven’t even offered me anything to drink.” Louis curses and then jumps up.

 

“You’re so right. I’m such a twat. You want water?” Harry shakes his head with a smile.

 

“I’m fine, really i’m only teasing.” Harry laughs and then screams when Louis pounces on him; knocking both of them onto the floor. The end result is Louis tickling him until he feels like he has to pee. They both quiet down on their laughter as they pant and Harry quickly realizes that Louis’ butt is very close to his cock.

 

“I can feel you getting hard from underneath me you little minx.” Louis taunts as he gets up laughing. Harry doesn’t even have any more blush left in his body. He just groans behind his hands and sits up.

 

“Why are you so blunt?” He asks and Louis responds by shrugging his shoulders and reaching out a hand to help Harry stand up.

 

“Why are you so shy?” Louis counters and now it’s Harry’s turn to shrug.

 

“I spend more time alone in my room than with other people.” He replies easily as he follows behind Louis to the basement.

 

The basement is Harry’s new favorite place. He might never leave. It’s massive, has twelve black leather theater chairs that face a massive screen television. There’s a couch, a ping pong table, a bathroom, and a mini bar. Harry takes a seat in one of the chairs, beside Louis, and runs his fingers along the leather.

 

“I think I’m going to move in here.” Harry admits as he sinks down on the chair, he reaches and pulls a lever to make the foot rest go up.

 

“Mmm. Now I’m picturing you laid out on my bed.” Harry bites his bottom lip.

 

“You’re shameless.” Louis nods his head in agreement.

 

“And you have no idea what you’re going to get yourself into.” Louis states. “I’m going to open your eyes Harry.”

 

Harry turns to look at Louis and then nods his head because the guy is right. Harry’s lived his life on the safe side, not really feeling anything but awkwardness. He has no idea where this strong attraction from Louis is coming from but he wants to step outside of his comfort zone and explore it. He wants to feel for the first time in his life and he knows Louis will help him do just that.

 

∞

 

The lasagna was incredible and Harry spent the whole time eating, moaning over his food. After eating, they watched Dirty Dancing in the theater and then went up to Louis’ room to lay on the bed. It’s now about midnight and Harry’s staring at the ceiling in Louis’ room, which is huge and filled with books, clothes, and games.

 

“We should go shrieking in the woods.” Harry whips his head to the right and looks at Louis like he has three heads.

 

“I’m sorry but we should what?” He questions and Louis runs fingers up and down his arm.

 

“Get naked and run in the woods. It’s fun.” Of course Louis would think it’s fun. Harry on the other hand finds it shameful and embarrassing.

 

“We have two different definitions of fun.” Harry admits and Louis stands up; quickly taking his shirt off as he does so.

 

“Live a little.” Louis states in response and then he goes to pull off his jeans and _hello_. Louis does not wear underwear. Good to know. Harry looks down at his clothed body and swallows. His heart rate is increasing and he feels a bit light headed since all the blood seems to be rushing to one certain area on his body.

 

“I’m not sure I want to do this.” Harry reiterates.

 

“Please Harry. Just go running a little in the woods with me.” Louis begs. God his body is marvelous. Harry’s sure there’s some greek god sculpture out there made from Louis’ image. His thighs are perfect, and toned. His hips curve out and abs curve in to make a v shape. The swell of Louis’ ass is just too much, Harry should stop staring but he can’t.

 

“Fine I’ll go but umm.” Harry gestures for Louis to cover his eyes and the boy does so with a smile on his face.

 

Harry takes a few deep breathes and then stands up and takes his clothes off with shaky hands. He knows Louis’ looking between his fingers and a part of him doesn’t care; a part of him finds all of this thrilling.

 

“I’m ready to go.” Louis gives a crooked grin and nods his head, eyes roaming all over Harry’s body.

 

“You look like you want to eat me.” Harry jokes and there’s a flash that crosses blue eyes.

 

“It’s because I do.” Louis states before turning and heading down the stairs. Harry stands there for a moment frozen because Louis looked serious. Louis looked as if he really wanted to eat Harry and not just in a sexually manner. Suddenly Harry feels like one of the pigs who's just met the big bad wolf.

 

“Come on Harold.” Harry shakes his head and follows the voice.

 

∞

 

It’s not as cold outside as it should be. Harry can’t believe he’s standing out in the woods completely starkers. Louis is smiling and jumping up and down while Harry tries to cover his bits.

 

“Come on Harry...run with me.” Louis is chanting and Harry sighs before nodding. He reaches out his left hand and Louis looks down on it in confusion before a knowing smile crosses his face.

 

“What’s wrong? Do your fingers itch?” Louis teases. Harry wiggles his fingers in response.

 

“Fine.” Louis exaggerates before linking their fingers together. Louis’ fingers are cold--abnormally so but Harry shrugs it off and blames it on being cold, and naked.

 

“Alright, now that we’re properly adorable let’s go.” Harry doesn’t get a chance to nod or think before he’s running into the woods with Louis; completely naked. It’s hands down the craziest thing he’s ever done in his life and he wants to do something cheesy like throw his head back and yell “you’re wild” or something.

 

They keep running until Harry gets cold.

 

“Your nipples are hard.” Louis points out and Harry nods dumbly as Louis steps closer to his face. They’re so close Harry can see the lashes on the others’ cheek.

 

“I want so much but I can’t…” Harry’s heart feels like it’s going to thump out of his head and Louis’ words make no sense.

 

“You can…” Harry assures him.

 

“I can’t control myself.” Harry doesn’t want him to, not really but the look in Louis’ eyes tell him that maybe Louis losing control isn’t the best thing that could ever happen. So Harry takes a few steps back and tightens their fingers together. He grins and gestures towards the house before letting their hands go.

 

“I’ll race ya.” Harry shouts before running off. He vaguely hears Louis laughing and yelling “cheating” behind him. Everything goes in slow motion as he runs; it’s like his senses are heightened for this brief moment. He can feel the breeze against his skin, can hear the rustling of the leaves beneath his feet, and for the first time in forever he actually feels alive.

 

∞

 

Harry startles as his doorbell rings. He’s just finished eating lunch and is about to head to campus when the doorbell rings. He goes to open it and immediately drops his bag, that was on his shoulder.

 

“Why do I keep startling you?” Louis teases as a response. Harry merely squeaks in response because he really would like the know the answer to the question as well.

 

“You’re at my house.” Harry says dumbly and Louis laughs as he claps his hands and then bends down to pick up Harry’s bag--putting it on his own shoulder.

 

“I am at your house to pick you up for class.” Harry’s breath hitches in his throat and he nods. He steps out the house and goes to lock it before following Louis to his black Aston Martin.

 

Harry coughs as Louis opens the door for him and then he gets in and buckles up. His nerves are in over drive at the moment and he tries to refrain from fidgeting in his seat. He does calm himself enough to open his palm and wiggle his fingers over the cupholders. Louis looks down briefly and smirks.

 

“Are your fingers itchy?” Harry smiles and wiggles harder and Louis relents. They join hands and Harry sighs in contempt.

 

“We are so sappy I can’t even…” Louis whispers and Harry laughs and squeezes Louis’ hand harder.

 

“Are you going to be okay with being seen with me?” Harry questions and Louis almost serves the car looking at Harry so fast.

 

“I should be asking that question to you.” He states in bewilderment. Harry turns to look out the window.

 

“People talk.” Harry starts. “They say you don’t speak to them and stuff.” He hears the blue eyed boy hum.

 

“I don’t talk to town folk. They only judge, but I like you so..” Harry feels like his heart is going to burst or something. His dimples show on his face and he can’t believe how happy he is. They ride to the University in silence. Louis pulls up to the building and looks over at Harry.

 

“What’s your schedule like?” Harry bites his lip as he unbuckles himself.

 

“Mythology first and then Art. I changed to Art after realizing I’m shit at chemistry.” Louis laughs and Harry realizes that hearing him laugh is one of the greatest discoveries on earth. It’s so light and airy and perfect.

 

“How about I walk you to Mythology?” Harry nods his head fast and ignores his hammering heart as he gets out of the car. He shyly extends his fingers and watches as Louis smirks again before joining their fingers. Everyone is staring and Harry hides his head to his chest. He hates when people stare, when they whisper. He doesn’t know how to respond and he sort of wants to hide away in the bathroom until the day is over.

 

“Don’t listen to them.” Louis whispers and then he bumps shoulders with Harry and the other feels comforted instantly. The simplest touch shouldn’t mean so much but it does. Harry’s beginning to crave more.

 

“This is me…” Harry says quietly once they stop. Louis looks up at Harry, through his lashes, and then runs fingers through Harry’s hair. The green eyed boy closes his eyes and shutters at the touch.

 

“One day I’m going to kiss you.” Louis whispers and Harry can’t feel his legs.

 

“Please.” He gets a smile in response and then Louis is walking away. Harry takes his usual seat and doesn’t realize how cold his fingers are, from touching Louis, until he touches his lips. It’s not freezing out and Harry can’t make sense of it how Louis can be so cold. _Maybe he's anemic,_ Harry tries to make sense of it all. He shakes off the thoughts and looks up too dark brown eyes staring at him.

 

Harry shifts in his seat and turns his attention towards his professor.He refuses to let anything ruin his high. Today is going to be the beginning of a great story.

 

∞

 

Harry gets to Art and notices that it’s already crowded. There aren’t any desks just seats with easels in front of them. Harry takes a seat in the back next to a pretty red head with hazel eyes. She has soft looking light skin and a gentle smile. There is no teacher yet so Harry places his bag on the ground, beside him, and picks at the pencils and tools in front of him.

 

He feels eyes on him and looks up to see the same kid from his Mythology class--staring at him. Harry frowns and turns his attention to the front.

 

“You’re new right?” The girl beside him whispers and Harry nods, giving her a gentle smile.

 

“I saw you talking to Louis Tomlinson...how’d you manage that?” Harry smiles, against his will, and then shrugs.

 

“He’s not like his reputation at all.” He replies and then he thinks about Louis’ skin and touch. About how cold Louis is and how he looks naked. _Naked._ God how could Harry almost forget seeing that ass, and those ass dimples, in person. The way Louis’ body is shaped and formed and how his muscles move. Harry’s thoughts are interrupted by the strange boy laughing into his hand. Harry frowns because he’s sure the kid can read minds.

 

“God Zayn is so weird.” The girl says and Harry turns to look at her. She points her chin towards the boy who just laughed. So he has a name.

 

“I’m convinced he can read minds.” Harry whispers and the girl smiles.

 

“I wouldn’t put it past him honestly...all he does is stare. Right creep.” She states and Harry swears he sees Zayn’s lip twitch. “He’s the strangest of the clan.” She continues and Harry’s frown deepens more.

 

“You mean he’s with Louis?” Harry has no idea why he feels so betrayed but it’s how he feels; like maybe he should know who else is involved in Louis’ life.

 

“Yeah? You haven’t seen them all together? They do lunch like everyday at eleven. At the diner?” Harry shakes his head because he’s always in bed around that time, having went back to sleep after his six am runs.

 

Harry goes to open his mouth when the teacher decides to show up. She has long strawberry hair and pale skin. She’s wearing torn blue jeans a black top with paint on it.

 

“Sorry for being late.” She addresses the class. “I see new faces, so for those who don’t know I’m Mrs. Beale.” She calls roll and then gets into the class discussion. She goes over the history of art and Harry tunes out. He thinks about Louis until class is over the girl beside him grabs his arm.

 

“My name is Amber by the way.” She states and Harry smiles. “Let me give you my number that way we can chill.” Harry hands over his phone even though he knows the only way he’ll ever “chill” is if it involves his house or her house. He’s not one for being out in public with large crowds. Amber saves her number and then she bounces out the room.

  
Harry grabs his bag and then heads out of the classroom, and then the building. He gets outside and is greeted by a warm smile. Louis is waiting for him with sunglasses on and Harry wants to swoon at the site. He gets in the car and smiles the rest of the way home, not caring about Louis’ teasing along the way. He’s happy.

 

 

 

 

Chapter 6: Louis

 

“What are you doing?” Louis looks up and grins as Harry takes an empty seat beside him in the library.

 

“Looking up some information.” He responds and Harry bumps shoulders with him.

 

“I can obviously see that.” Green eyes roll in their socket. “What are you researching exactly?” Louis hums as he flips a page.

 

“Trying to find out what type of drugs allow a person to lose their ability of self control.” Louis admits.

 

“Like something that affects motor functions? I think that’s Motor Cortex. Unless you’re talking about hunger and thirst. Isn’t that the hypothalamus?” Louis looks up and doesn’t think--he simply leans forward and attaches his lips to Harry’s. Harry’s breath hitches and Louis keeps going. He grabs a fist full of curls and forces himself back when he feels a hand climb up his leg. He closes his eyes and takes some breaths in order to calm his breathing down. He can’t lose control here.

 

“What was that for?” Harry’s voice is rough and those green eyes look so wide with amazement and surprise.

 

“You’re brilliant, that’s what that was for.” Harry doesn’t blush this time and Louis’ surprised. Harry just leans forward and presses his lips to Louis’ gently and then leans back and bites on his bottom lip. Louis mentally praises himself for not tackling Harry onto the ground and sinking his teeth into him.

 

Needing a distraction, and to clear his mind, Louis gathers up his books and reaches out a hand.

 

“Come on then.” Harry whines a little, complaining about how he just got there, but takes the offered hand nonetheless.

 

“Where are we going?” Louis simply grins in response. It’s kind of thrilling knowing that Harry will follow him blindly like this. Makes him feel like he has the upper hand somehow.

 

“Wait, why aren’t we getting in your car?” Harry questions as he continues to follow Louis. The elder turns around to see the curly haired boy smiling while look at their joined hands--the sap.

 

“Going to crash football practice.” He simply responds with a smirk and green eyes widen in slight horror. Harry’s hands get sweaty quick, and Louis just squeezes tighter to reassure the boy it will all be okay.

 

“Do you uh, do you know anyone on the team?” Louis nods his head and then undoes their hands so he can wrap his arm around Harry’s middle--pulling the boy tightly into his side.

 

“My mate Liam is on the team.” Harry rests into his side deeper.

 

“Is he uh, any good?” Harry asks once they stop at the bleachers by the field. Harry’s standing with his toes pointed in and he looks squirmy. Louis’ lip twitches with slight anger. He hates that Harry feels so self conscience when the boy is practically perfect.

 

“Relax babe, it’ll be okay.” Harry sighs and Louis smiles when he sees shoulders sag.

 

They walk up the bleachers and take a seat away from everyone. Louis presses his legs against Harry’s and continues to keep his eyes forward. The team looks a mess to be honest. Liam, who has been playing for a hundred years, is the only one on the field who actually knows what he’s doing.

 

“Which one is Liam?” He hears a voice whisper.

 

“The quarterback.” Louis replies and Harry hums.

 

“‘m not going to lie, I don’t really watch sports.” Louis laughs and then looks at Harry.

 

“Well come on then, laser tag it is.” Harry makes a squeak type noise before following along. Louis leads them back to the car and drives to the local laser tag.

 

There’s a few people who arrive at the same time looking for a team and so Louis and Harry team up against a couple of strangers. The game is fun. Louis and Harry run around shooting at random people, and getting shot at and when the game ends Harry lets out this weird cackle that leaves little creases in the corner of Louis’ eyes. It’s cute. Harry’s cute.

 

They get back in the car and stop by McDonalds so Louis can get Harry some dinner. Now they’re in Louis’ room, Harry doing his homework.

 

“How come I’ve never met any of your friends?” Louis frowns at the question.

 

“They’re in the basement if you want?? I’ve been trying to spare you from having to deal with them.” Harry’s eyes widen and he’s nodding his head.

 

“I want to meet them-please.” Louis doesn’t have to respond because the calvary immediately enter the room-all at once. Louis groans and shakes his head at the embarrassing sight before him. Mason is on the floor with Niall, having gotten pushed down by Liam and Adam.

 

“Liam nice to finally meet you.” Louis laughs as each take their turn to shake hands with Harry. The poor boy looks so nervous, and startled, as he greets each person.

 

“I think I’ve seen you guys around…” Harry comments and there’s confusion laced in his voice.

 

“Look at the time...gotta go.” They all talk over each other to say and Louis is full on laughing. His boys are idiots.

 

“I’m so confused.” Harry pouts and Louis pulls him in for a kiss.

 

“I didn’t uh, I didn’t see Zayn.” Louis pulls away and sighs. Zayn is still in the basement, Louis can hear him. He has no idea what’s crawled up his friends’ ass but it’s annoying. Zayn hates Harry, _really_ hates him.

 

“Let’s not worry about him.” Louis chooses to respond. He’ll deal with Zayn later, right now he just wants to show Harry the world. “We can always join them downstairs if you want.” Harry hums and goes back to laying on his stomach so he can work on his math.

 

“I’d rather not...don’t do well with lots of people. But you can go.” This is what Louis has assumed, but hasn’t called Harry out on it yet. The boy must not like large crowds, or strangers. Probably an introvert.

 

“Why don’t you and I play twenty questions then?” This gets Harry’s attention, as the younger quickly turns around and sits up so he’s facing Louis--wide green eyes.

 

“How old are you?” He quickly fires.

 

“Twenty three, what’s your major?”

 

“Undecided, are you in college?”

 

“Did the school thing, don’t want to do it again.” Louis takes a moment to think of a question. “Why are you taking mythology?”

 

“Love the supernatural, at least the idea of it. Why did you move here?”

 

“Unfinished business, and Zayn wanted to go to school. Favorite band?”

 

“No favorite, but I’m favoring Coldplay and The Fray at the moment. Have your friends been following me?” Louis is taken back by the question.

 

“Yes, I wanted them to scope out the guy I fancy. Why aren’t you afraid of me?”

 

“There’s nothing to be scared of, you aren’t that scary and I don’t like listening to the opinions of others. Why do you fancy me?” Louis has no idea how to say ‘I want to suck you dry’ without it sounding either creepy or pervy.

 

“I feel unnaturally drawn to you like some unknown force is pulling me, or having me gravitate, towards you. Why do you like to hold my hand?”

 

“Because when I touch you I feel alive…” Louis breaks the rules of the game.

 

“Do you not feel alive any other time?” Harry shakes his head and tilts his gaze down, briefly, before looking back up at Louis.

 

“Sometimes I feel like i’m having an outer body experience, like I’m going through the motions of life without actually experiencing them for myself.” Harry explains. “It sounds crazy when I say it outloud but when I’m touching you or with you--it’s like I can finally be me.”

 

“You have no idea just how much I want to give you--no idea as to the things I can actually show you.” Louis responds and he notices green eyes narrow in on his lips--so he licks them. Next thing he knows Harry’s lips are attacking his and the younger lad is straddling his waist. Louis bucks his hips as he holds back a growl, and leans up to deepen the kiss. It’s all too much, the lust Harry has is overwhelming Louis to the point he feels suffocated in it. He wants to bite.

 

The moment he feels his eyes turning he closes them and flips the two of them so he’s now on top of Harry--straddling his waist.

 

“Harry stop…” Louis moans into the kiss. He pins Harry’s hands above his head to stop the boy from wandering too much; Louis can’t handle it.

 

“I don’t wanna…” Harry whispers and Louis pushes at Harry’s chest before murmuring curses and flying halfway across the room. He turns his back to the confused boy and whispers for the others to come in the room so he can calm himself down. He feels the veins shooting up his neck and to his eyes--he’s never been more turned on in his life. The more turned on Harry becomes, the more alluring his scent gets.

 

As if on cue, Mason and Niall run into the room and they jump on the bed. Louis takes a few deep breath’s before turning around, plastering a smile onto his face.

 

“I knew you two shits were listening” Louis lies and Harry has a hesitant smile on his face.

 

“I think maybe I should go.” He says and Mason and Niall back off the bed, deciding to stand next to Louis.

 

“Nonsense. We want to play with the guy Louis is smitten with.” Niall admits and a blush crosses Harry’s cheeks. Louis sighs, internally, and gives Niall a thankful smile.

 

“Honestly it’s getting late I should go but thank you.” Niall takes this as his cue to leave so he and Mace give a mock salute and turn to leave. Louis helps gather Harry’s things.

 

“I’ll take you home but first I want to show you my favorite spot.” Harry smiles at this and packs up his bag. Once he’s done he extends his hand and Louis quickly grabs it before grabbing his car keys and heading outside.

 

“I’m driving you home, but my favorite spot is within walking distance.” Harry doesn’t reply but he does tighten their hands together.

 

The walk is two minutes, and Louis leads them to an open field. There’s a blanket, balled up, there and nothing else but an array of blue and yellow flowers.

 

“This place is gorgeous.” Harry says as he drops his bag to head over to the blanket.

 

“Zayn and I found this field when we first moved in...I fell in love.” Louis admits as he sits on the blanket beside Harry. He turns to look up at the stars and sighs in contempt. This field is his safe place; when he feels as if he’s losing control he can come here and be reminded of who he is. Every town he moves to he always makes sure he has a safe place.

 

“The stars look so clear here.” Louis nods and looks over to Harry. The moon and the stars seem to shine on his face making him look mystical like a fairytale coming to life right before his eyes. Louis coughs and looks away after being caught staring. He stands and offers his hand for Harry to take.

 

“We should get you home.” Harry hums and follows along beside Louis as they head to the car. After buckled up, Louis begins to drive and Harry sighs as he looks out the window.

 

“Louis why are your hands so cold?” Louis cuts his eyes to Harry before clearing his throat. He’s never been a fan of lying.

 

“Poor blood circulation.” He decides to answer and while Harry nods and seems content Louis isn’t a hundred percent sure the boy bought it.

 

The rest of the ride is quiet and when Harry gets let out of the car, a block from his house, he leans over to whisper in Louis’ ear.

  
“I’m going to find out your secret.” Then he kisses Louis’ stunned lips and jobs home. Louis is left startled as he heads home and prays that Harry lets it go. He doesn’t mind Harry knowing that he’s a vampire but that would mean Harry becomes a liability, and that’s one thing he isn’t ready for Harry to become.

 

 

 

Chapter 7: Harry

 

Amber. She’s sent five text messages to Harry within five minutes and Harry is left frowning at his phone. It’s not like she’s saying anything important just:

 

**HARRY**

**ARE YOU AWAKE**

**I CAN’T SLEEP**

**I WANT TO SKIP ART TODAY**

**PEANUT BUTTER SMELLS WEIRD**

 

The last text is probably what confuses Harry the most. He sighs, after checking the time, and notices that it’s ten in the morning and that he should be getting up soon anyways. He skipped his morning job in favor of sleeping in and now that he’s awake he doesn’t regret that decision. He stresses and gets out of bed; only making it to his bedroom door before the window is opening up and Louis is pouring in.

 

Harry smiles at the sight and walks over to give the boy a kiss on the cheek.

 

“I see you’ve placed a pillow here. Thoughtful.” Louis says and Harry laughs but doesn’t respond. Truth is after the first time Louis came through Harry’s window the boy has craved for the elder to do it again. He put the pillow there so whenever Louis decided to make another visit he’ll have a soft landing. Seems like it’s working.

 

“I’m going to take a shower, dad’s at work so fix us breakfast please?” Louis rolls his eyes and mimics Harry’s demand but there’s not heat behind the teasing at all.

 

“If I’m going to be all domestic, I demand to see some nudity.” Harry laughs and lifts up his shirt to flash Louis before grabbing his towel and heading out the bedroom. He still doesn’t believe that any of this is real. That _Louis_ is real.

 

After last night, spending the day with Louis and laying in the field, Harry knows for sure that he has strong feelings for the elder. He also knows that Louis is keeping something from him and he’s determined to figure out what it is. He’s decided that he’ll skip his first class, to do some research, he has some theories but he’s not exactly sure what all he’s looking for.

 

Maybe Louis has a disease or something and is trying to spare Harry from having to tell him that he’s dying or something. The signs all point to it. Louis is always cold, his skin looks tan yet pale at the same time. He can’t seem to control his ‘urges’ and continues to break free from Harry after they kiss a little too long. The last thing is the most important thing--Harry swears that he saw Louis’ eyes turn black last night after they had kissed and the elder broke apart. So yes, Harry is convinced Louis is hiding something and he wants to find out what before he gets in too deep.

 

“Hurry up Harreh…” Louis shouts from downstairs and Harry laughs at he finishes up his morning routine. He then grabs his backpack and bounces down the steps to greet Louis, who has a plateful of french toast and sausage.

 

“Fuck, looks so good.” Harry compliments as he takes his food and heads over to the table.

 

“You know…” Louis begins as Harry moans through his first bite. “I was serious about the nudity thing.” Louis states and Harry rolls his eyes as he leans his head back and moans louder.

 

“This is the greatest thing I’ve ever had.” Harry admits and he, mentally, adds _Louis can cook his ass off_ to the list of things that make Harry want to come in his pants.

 

“Got the recipe from a guy in Paris.” Harry nods and raises his eyebrow. _Paris?_

 

“World traveler you are.” Harry comments and Louis hums but doesn’t respond further. This only makes Harry more determined to find out everything he can about Louis.

 

“Alright then, let’s get going.” Harry looks at his watch and nods his head, after looking at the time. He places his dishes in the sink and then makes sure the stove is off before heading out the door and getting into Louis’ car.

 

Louis has started parking in front of Harry’s house now which is risky. Harry’s neighbors are very anti-Louis, and they have nothing better to do than look out their window and gossip at what they see. Harry’s surprised his dad hasn’t said anything yet--it’s only a matter of time.

 

“Stop thinking so hard.” Louis’ voice pulls him out of his thoughts.

 

“It’s easy to get lost in my mind.” Harry admits and Louis grabs his hand so they can link fingers. Louis’ hands are cold still, but he doesn’t mind because he runs hot anyways. Harry turns to look out the window and sighs as they pull up to the building. It’s sunny today, nice and warm which makes him happy, also makes him curious as to why Louis is still so cold to touch.

 

Harry gets out of the car and tilts his head sideways as he sees Louis grip the steering wheel--not getting out of the car.

 

“You not coming in?” Harry questions and Louis gives a grimace smile before shaking his head no.

 

“Can’t today, but I’ll see you tonight yeah? Maybe we can go to the party together or something.” Harry has no idea what party he’s talking about but he nods anyways and leans forward for his kiss. The kiss doesn’t get deepened, it’s nice and chaste but it makes him happy anyways.

 

He turns and heads towards the building, making his way to the library instead of class. He sits himself in front of a computer and sighs. He has no idea what to search for. He opens Google and then stares at it, not knowing what to type in.

 

_How do you know your boyfriend is lying to you?_

_How do you know you have a boyfriend?_

_What is the difference between a fuck buddy and a boyfriend?_

_Can he be considered a fuck buddy if you don’t have sex?_

_How do you know if your supposed boyfriend is lying to you?_

 

Harry stops himself from typing anything else. He can’t believe he let his typing go on a tangent. It’s embarrassing. He pushes himself back from the computer table and stretches, as he stands. He then goes and walks around some tables a bit to see if he can some fantom insight on what he should be researching.

 

He stops when suddenly what Louis was researching comes to him. _Symptoms._ Louis had been looking up symptoms before, maybe that’s what’s wrong with him. Harry then goes back to the computer and does another search.

 

_What does it mean when you’re really cold, pale, and eyes turn black?_

 

The first result is something about the walking dead. Another results is about a dream, then there’s some results leading to cult websites and finally there’s a result leading to a blog called: Supernatural and Reality.

 

He clicks on it and reads as people post things regarding vampires. There’s a few Latin terms listed as Succo, and Lamia. Harry reads the comments under this section and instantly gasps. He has to cover his mouth with his right hand to keep from screaming, and he feels really numb all of a sudden.

 

It all makes sense. Louis’ always cold, he sometimes talks like he’s not from this era, he downplays how smart he is, he has ‘urges’ and keeps stopping himself whenever they kiss. The rumors must always be true then, at least in part. Louis and his friends were here a little over a hundred years ago and it makes so much sense why he is so on edge and why the elderly towns people hate him so much.

 

God. It’s just like Harry to crush on a vampire. He’s never been ordinary a day in his life, and the one guy who makes him feel alive-isn’t even alive. Not fully.

 

“Fuck.” Is all Harry can say before he clears his search history and then exits out of the computer. He goes to stand up and passes by a few tables when something catches his eye. It’s a book lying on the floor--like it was tossed in a hurry. He bends down to pick it up and the page is on a photo of the town taken a hundred and one years ago. The photo just has a bunch of young people in it in front of the town sign, but that’s not what’s alarming--Louis is in the background. Clear as, black and white, day it’s Louis.

 

Harry quickly tears the photo out of the book and places the book onto the table. He stuff the photo and his pocket and hurries out of the library. Somebody knows about Louis, is searching for Louis. It’s a lot to take in and he feels like he should be panicking but he’s not because he knows Louis won’t hurt him. He knows that Louis could possibly be the person Harry’s been waiting for-the person to wake him up and make him feel.

 

Okay so maybe Harry does panic a little bit. He has no idea how to address Louis or the fact that Louis needs blood to continue surviving. **_Blood._** How did Harry almost forget the basic thing about vampires that he’s ever known or read about. They need blood. They _suck_ blood. A shiver courses through his veins at the thought of Louis sucking his neck, the blood transferring from his body and into Louis’; it must be so intimate.

 

“Woah, way to be absentminded…” A voice calls out as Harry takes his seat in art. He looks up and shakes his head at Amber before chewing on his finger nails. Nervous habit.

 

“What’s up loser?” Harry clears his throat and then cuts his eyes around the room. He panics briefly before sagging his shoulders in relief upon seeing no Zayn.

 

“Hey to you.” Harry finally responds and Amber looks satisfied with his attention.

 

“So what’s up with you today? Seem spacey.” She questions as Harry begins to sketch out the fruit before him.

 

“A lot on my mind is all.” She hums as she goes back to her own easel to draw.

 

“We should go to the party tonight. Should be fun.” Harry almost groans because apparently everybody knows about this fantom party except for him. Not that Harry wants to go or anything.

 

“Large crowds and small spaces aren’t my thing.” Harry admits and Amber actually pouts.

 

“You mean you don’t like going to house parties so random people can fake apologize as they grope you? While being surrounded by drunkenness?” Harry’s laughs as he nods his head.

 

“Exactly!” Amber fake gasps and then brushes their shoulders together.

 

“The fact that you don’t want to go means you should definitely come.” Harry raises a questioning eyebrow at her logic. The only reason he wants to go is because Louis will be there and he can confront him in a public setting. Then again Harry’s not sure what to say or even how he's coping. It’s one thing to say you're open to the possibility of the supernatural being real; but to actually meet a vampire is something totally different. Fantasy and reality never intersect for a reason.

 

“Sure I’ll go.” Harry decides, and at first he can’t believe the words are actually coming out of his mouth. Amber smiles, however, and finishes the rest of class in silence. As they all pile out of the room she does turn to Harry and alerts him that she’ll text him whenever she gets dressed. Harry agrees and for the first time, in two weeks, is thankful that there’s no blue eyed man to pick him up and take him home. He needs time to think.

 

∞

 

“Hey son.” Des says as Harry walks into the house. He’s sitting on the couch with the tv on and a newspaper in hand. Harry waves and heads to the kitchen.

 

“I want your advice on something” Des starts to say, and Harry hears him get up and follow him into the kitchen where Harry’s making a sandwich.

 

“Does this look like a wolf attack to you?” Harry looks at a picture that’s clearly of a crime scene. He thinks there’s a man in the photo, but honestly it’s so distorted Harry can’t tell.

 

“Might be, not really sure what I’m looking at.” Harry responds as he put turkey onto his bread.

 

“A friend of mine found a body outside of town and wants my help on whether or not to rule this as an animal attack.” Harry squints at the photo once more and grimaces. It’s a disgusting sight, but not too bad to make him lose his appetite.

 

“Not really sure what the problem is.” He finally responds. “If you think an animal did it then an animal did it.” Des takes the photo in his hands and stares at it intently.

 

“That’s the thing. I don’t think a wolf did do it.” Harry looks on in interest as his father takes sixty five seconds to continue talking. “I’ve seen wolf attacks around here and this doesn’t look like one. There are no claw marks to start and the shirt looks like it was ripped via teeth, instead of claws.” Harry’s heartbeat increases and he prides himself on not looking nervous.

 

“Oh? What else could do that?” Harry tries to sound interested but not _too_ interested.

 

“I have no idea.” Des says in defeat. “I want to rule this as a homicide because I’m unsure as to if it was a wolf attack, I mean the guy looked almost drained of blood, but then again I want to rule it as an animal attack just because this guy was scum.” Des continues to say.

 

“Yeah? What did he do?” Harry asks, now genuinely interested.

 

“Petty crimes here and there.” Des begins as he follows Harry to the table. “Then he started with armed robbery, rape, second degree murder. Never charged for the raped.” Harry frowns and wishes he could snarl because if he could he would. The guy sounds awful and if Louis had anything to do with this then surely the criminal deserved it.

 

“You should rule it as an animal attack. I saw the photo, might not have been a wolf could’ve been like a bear or something else and this guy got in its’ way.” Des looks at the photo again and then sighs. He stands up and pats Harry on the back.

 

“You’re right son. Probably looking into too hard.” Harry hums and continues to eat; his mind a thousand miles away. Did he cover for Louis in directly? If so then does that mean Louis is a murderer? Did he need to feed? Does he drink people dry and then cover up the murder? Did he really slaughter all those people years ago, like the rumors claim? Is Harry even safe?

 

Harry shakes his head when his mobile vibrates in his pocket, alerting him that he has a text message. He opens it and sees it’s from Amber. Apparently she’s wearing black skinny jeans, and a blue top and wants Harry to match with her. He rolls his eyes at his phone and groans because he forgot about having to go to the party. He just wants to sit in his bed and watch Netflix all night, not pretend to socialize as he sips on ginger ale.

 

He also kind of doesn’t want to see Louis, but then again he does. He wants answers, wants to know what Louis really is. Wants to know if he’s going crazy and just allowing rumors to fill his mind with crazed stories. He wants...he wants to kiss those pink lips and stare into blue eyes. He wants to feel like his skin is on fire, and alive. He wants Louis--vampire or not.

 

So he clears his mess and goes upstairs to his room to do homework. By the time he’s finished bullshitting around and actually finishes his homework it’s dark and he’s receiving a “almost done” text from Amber. He replies to her a thumbs up emoji and then goes to the bathroom to shower. Takes him about six minutes to clean his bits and then he brushes his teeth and fixes his hair. Now that he’s done that, he puts on black skinny’s, that have ripped knees, some chuck’s, and a light blue button up shirt. He grabs his phone, wallet, and looks in the mirror before bounding down the stairs only to see his dad nowhere to be found.

 

It’s when he goes to get his set of keys does the doorbell ring. Harry’s hands as sweaty, from the nerves, and he feels like pucking. He looks in the hallway mirror and takes a few deep breaths before opening the door to a smiling Amber. They do look alike, even down to similar blue colored tops. Amber looks pleased, and Harry still feels sick. Tonight can go either really well or really shitty and staying in bed is looking like a better option every second.

 

“Looking good.” Amber greets and Harry forces a smile, that probably looks pained and forced, and then closes the door behind him.

 

“The party isn’t far from here, so I figured we could walk. That way when we’re drunk we won’t do something stupid like drive under the influence.” Harry nods and follows along, his mind thinking of a million things at once.

 

“You look nice tonight, by the way.” Harry, dumbly, says. Amber smiles as this and does a twirl in the middle of the road.

 

“I wanted to go for slutty but then I thought classy. Finally I decided in the middle.” Harry nods his approval and they continue to walk in silence. Harry has nothing to say but it seems like Amber doesn’t mind the quiet, she must like to have people nearby even if they aren’t saying anything.

 

“Who is actually throwing the party?” Harry asks as they get closer to a bunch of noise. There’s already trash coated the streets, and Harry swears he can feel vibrations, from the music, under his feet.

 

“I want to say some greeks but honestly who the fuck knows?” Amber simply says as she shrugs her shoulder and Harry feels slightly better about the whole situation. At least he won’t be the only one at a complete loss tonight.

 

They continue walking until they see massive amounts of people swarming the streets, yards, and a house. It does look like a greek house, guessing by the random greek letters plastered on the front of the building. It’s so typical. The people outside are loud, laughing, and obviously drunk while the people inside are doing drugs, having sex, dancing horribly, and also getting drunk.

 

The building is fairly large, with hardwood floors that are laced with sticky stuff, trash, and god knows what else. Harry can faintly detect a white couch where he assumes is the living room but he can’t see much else because everyone is so packed together, he feels hot and out of place. There’s a hand on his bum and he wiggles his hips to shake it off. There’s something touching his leg, and he shakes that also before cringing and running towards what he hopes is the kitchen.

 

It is--the kitchen. He sighs in relief when he sees an untouched red solo cup. He grabs it, out of the plastic, and goes to the sink to get some water. Amber is right behind him and she has wide eyes and a wide grin upon her face--she’s clearly more excited than Harry who looks like he was just forced to eat his own shit.

 

“I want to go home.” Harry shouts over the loud music. Amber throws him an unimpressed face before stealing his cup and filling it with what looks like margarita mix, from a blender.

 

“You need to loosen up.” She demands as she puts the cup up to his mouth. Harry’s head jerks back but he take the cup anyways and sips on it gingerly.

 

“We should dance.” Harry shakes his head no, immediately. The last thing he wants to do is dance. Frankly all he wants is to find Louis and curl up in his bed. He already feels awkward, even though he has no reason to.

 

“I think I should stay here.” Harry shouts and Amber rolls her eyes.

 

“Fine, I’ll stand here with you then.” She reluctantly says and Harry instantly deems her a good friend. She obviously wants to dance but doesn’t want to abandon Harry since she came here with him. It’s a good personality trait she possesses.

 

“After I’m tipsy I’ll go dance.” Harry agrees through gritted teeth. Amber’s eyes brighten like a child's on Christmas.

 

“Perfect!” She responds and then tips up Harry’s cup so he can finish what remained. She then grabs it and refills it and after three drinks Harry feels warm, his eyes feel heavy, his body feels light, and he can’t stop giggling.

 

He’s never been tipsy before but he likes it. Enjoys how dormant his brain is being. He pushes himself off of the sink and then grabs onto Amber’s hand as they make through way through the endless crowd of people, and into the living room. The lights are out and bodies are mashed together, dancing along to the beat of the music to the best of their abilities. Harry’s about to close his eyes and let the music do his thing, (in fact his hands are already in the air, flailing about), when he notices familiar blue eyes staring at him intently.

 

A shudder runs through Harry’s veins. Louis is in the hallway moving to the beat, with Zayn and Liam, all the while staring at Harry as if he were meat. Maybe to Louis, Harry is meat--or a meal anyways. Harry’s hands go all slimy again and he can feel his heartbeat increase. The alcohol is definitely not helping with his mild anxiety. Well it’s not really anxiety, Harry just feels extremely nervous and is a tad bit short of breath.

 

Blue and green eyes are now making contact and the elder allows Zayn to put hands on his waist. Harry follows the gesture and frowns. He has enough liquid courage to do this. He whispers to Amber he’ll be right back and then marches up to Louis, knocking Zayn’s hands out of the way. Louis smiles and Harry turns his back to the elder and pushes his ass into Louis’ groin.

 

“What’s gotten into you?” Louis shouts, and honestly Harry doesn’t even know where he is anymore; everything just scream _Louis_ at the moment and he loves it. Hands come to rest upon Harry’s slender hips, and he just moves around in small circles; doing what he’s seen done on every club scene on television ever. He tilts his head back and ignores the shivers that make the back of his hair stand at the feeling of Louis’ breath on his neck.

 

He pushes back more to feel a hard cock and then groans after feeling lips on his neck.

 

“Do it.” He whispers, and with the music Louis shouldn’t have been able to hear that but he does--of course he does. Louis stills instantly and Harry groans as he wiggles some.

 

“What did you say to me?” Louis questions and there’s a serious tone in his voice as he flips Harry around to face him.

 

“I said do it.” Harry replies boldly--not caring that Zayn and Liam are watching the scene take place.

 

“Do what?” Louis challenges and his facial expression is unreadable. Then again Harry is slightly drunk so…

 

“Bite me.” Harry whispers and honestly it feels like the room stops. Louis freezes, and his eyes turn this icy blue that makes Harry hard. Then, like nothing ever happened, time unfreezes and Harry is very aware of the people dancing and laughing loudly around him. Louis’ left eye twitches before he schools his face back to normal.

 

“I should get you home. You’re drunk.” Harry wants to argue, but he can’t really walk straight because he is drunk, but that’s not the point.

 

“I came here with Amber.” He says weakly and Liam is nodding while pushing off the wall.

 

“Liam will make sure she gets home safely.” Harry pouts but goes willingly. He’s ushered to a familiar vehicle and groans when he can’t get his seat belt on correctly. Also his tummy feels funny like he’s going to be sick and Louis is a fucking vampire. Holy shit.

 

Harry vaguely wonders, as they drive, whether or not Louis is just going to keep pretending that Harry doesn’t know what he is. Like it’s obvious that Harry knows, and that Harry knows that Louis knows that Harry knows. So how long is Harry supposed to ignore the giant elephant in the room?

 

“You look good tonight?” Harry hums and rests his forward against the cool window. He still feels so warm.

 

“I was serious about the biting.” Harry, stupidly, says. He can see Louis tightening the grip on the steering wheel.

 

“Kinky. You should let me tuck you in before your dad gets home.” Louis responds and Harry sighs as they pull into his driveway.

 

Harry fumbles with his seat belt, again, and then wobbles out of the car and up to his front door. Louis takes his keys, opens the door, and then picks Harry up bridal style and takes him upstairs. God bless vampire strength because Harry had prepared himself for sleeping on the kitchen floor.

 

“You want pajamas?” Harry shakes his head no as he grumbles and Louis takes this as permission to strip Harry naked. Harry’s so hard, having Louis so close but the elder is a proper gentleman.

 

“I promise I’ll take care of that thing when you’re sober.” He states and Harry falls asleep with a smile on his face and the words “promises, promises” on the tip of his tongue.

 

∞

 

Harry wakes up and stretches. He looks down, at his naked body, and frowns. He doesn’t have a headache but he’s hella groggy and has cotton mouth. Memories of last night flood his mind and he groans into his hands. He has to talk to Louis--confront him. With determination on his mind, he gets out of bed and heads to the shower.

 

After showering he brushes his teeth, fixes his hair, washes his face, and then puts on his clothes. He makes sure to text Amber, asking if she got home safely, before putting his shoes on, grabbing his car keys, wallet, and cell phone. He waves bye to his dad, who’s eating on the couch, and he gets in his truck and heads to a familiar place.

 

He has no idea how he knew to come here, but he parks outside of the woods and walks to the spot Louis had taken him days ago. He sees the blanket already laid out and knows Louis is nearby. Can feel him. He walks through the woods, the crunching of the leaves deafening to his ears, and stops in front of the blanket.

 

“I know you can see me.” Harry whispers to the woods. A few birds chirp and fly away and then there’s Louis. He looks _good._ He’s wearing grey fitting jeans and a black shirt. His jaws are sharp, his expression is hard, and eyes are as blue as the sky.

 

“What do you want Harry?” Louis says in his airy voice. His tone is slightly sharp and cautious all at once.

 

“I know what you are…” Harry, nervously, responds and Louis is suddenly on the other side of him. Harry never even saw him move.

 

“What am I?” Louis taunts as he speeds by Harry again. Harry turns in a circle to find the man. “Say it outloud.” Louis whispers in Harry’s ear, and all of a sudden he’s right behind Harry. His hands are on Harry’s hips and their bodies are molded together. Harry’s breathing increases.

 

“A vampire.” Harry whispers and Louis gone again--two feet in front of Harry now. Body expression authoritative as he’s standing with his legs apart and head held high.

 

“Ask me then...ask me what I eat.” Harry doesn’t want to ask. He already knows the answer.

 

“You won’t hurt me.” Harry states instead of rising to Louis’ bait. There’s more rustling of leaves in the distance and Harry knows it’s probably because one of Louis’ friends are nearby. They always seem to be.

 

“You don’t know that-you don’t know me.” Louis demands and Harry frowns because he does know Louis.

 

“Then prove me wrong. Drink from me.” Harry challenges and he tilts his head to the side to expose his neck. Louis is on him faster than Harry can blink. He’s gripping curls, and Harry’s wrist at the same time, as their bodies are flushed together.

 

“You want me to drink from you? To drain you?” Louis whispers as his lips ghost Harry’s skin.

 

“You’ll be able to stop. I trust you.” Harry assures and Louis laughs, but doesn’t pull away.

 

“I don’t trust myself.” Louis explains. “Your scent drives me crazy, it makes me lose control.” Louis continues and Harry pushes them closer together.

 

“Go ahead. I know you care about me.” Louis doesn’t deny the accusation and Harry wants to swoon at that. He does tilt his head more and then closes his eyes when he feels pain shoot through his body. It’s a numbing pain that goes straight to the bone and Harry yelps agony. But then the pain subsides and a sort of pleasure overflows him. He feels light, airy, and a bit numb as he looks to see black eyes, dark veins, and teeth in his neck. _Fangs._

 

It feels good, but too much. He starts to feel weak and pushes at Louis’ shoulder.

 

“Stop...Lou stop.” His voice sounds weak to his own ears and Louis starts to shake like he’s tormented. Harry tries again and then Louis tears himself away-flinging himself a few feet from Harry. His teeth are still dripping with blood but his eyes are back to normal and Harry falls down from feeling faint.

 

He comes through a few moments later to see himself in Louis’ lap, having his hair petted. It feels nice so he looks up at the man and gives a weak smile.

 

“I knew you’d stop.” Harry says proudly and Louis scoffs.

 

“I only stopped because I heard Liam fart.” Louis admits and Harry laughs as he hears a faint voice yell “fuck you I said sorry.”

 

“You stopped on your own.” Harry says again and Louis shrugs.

 

“Didn’t want to though. Your blood is so unique, like a fucking drug-it’s addictive.” Harry beams at the compliment and connects their fingers together.

 

“That felt so intimate. A part of me is now inside of you-helping to keep you full and alive.” Louis goes still and Harry panics for a moment, thinking he went too far but then cool lips are on his.

 

“You’re incredible.” Is all Louis says in response and it’s enough for Harry. They don’t talk for the rest of the evening. They just lay there in comfortable silence and Harry realizes in this moment, that he’s a hundred percent gone for Louis Tomlinson.

 

 

 

 

Chapter 8: Louis

 

Hearing Harry giggle has to be the greatest experience Louis’ ever had. He loves it. He loves it when Harry giggles, moans, talks, does that weird thing with his nose-anything related to Harry makes Louis smile. It’s been twenty four hours since Harry told Louis about knowing he’s a vampire and what a great twenty four hours they’ve been.

 

They are currently laid out on Harry’s bed, with Des downstairs, and both are in their briefs. Harry is on Louis’ chest and Louis hums as he runs his hands up and down Harry’s arms.

 

“Lou I was wondering why we never take my truck anywhere…” Louis laughs quietly at the random statement.

 

“It’s because I actually want to get to our destination without breaking down.” Louis teases and Harry pouts.

 

“Hey, don’t knock my baby….” Harry whines and Louis kisses those red lips.

 

“I thought I was your baby.” He taunts and Harry ducks his head down before looking up at Louis through his lashes.

 

“You’re my daddy.” He whispers in a deep and raspy voice and Louis is instantly hard. He clears his throat and blinks.

 

“Kinky.” Is all Louis can say until he recovers. “Although I’ve seen a photo of your mom and I wouldn’t mind….” Harry shuts him up by tickling him and rubbing his massive forehead all over Louis’ chest. It’s so endearing Louis feels like puking rainbows.

 

“We should probably talk.” Harry states out of nowhere and just like the that the atmosphere in the room shifts. Louis sighs but nods and Harry sits up so they are both sitting side by side on the bed.

 

“What am I allowed to know?”

 

“Anything you want.” Louis answers honestly.

 

“Can Zayn read minds?” Harry blurts out and Louis covers his mouth to hide his cackle.

 

“I say you can ask me any question about me being a vampire and you’re concerned with mind reading and Zayn?” Louis chastises and Harry blushes.

 

“He’s in two of my classes and I think some very inappropriate things and it looks like he’s judging me.” Harry pouts and Louis leans over to kiss his lips again. Harry’s lips are so kissable, he really wants to do so many naughty things with those lips.

 

“Zayn can read thoughts...as can I. Mine comes and goes.” Harry nods and bites on his bottom lip.

 

“Can you tell him not to?” Louis laughs quietly and joins their fingers together.

 

“I’ll talk with him.” Shoulders sag in relief.

 

“How old are you really?”

 

“Been twenty three for about five hundred years.” Louis admits.

 

“Always fancied older guys.” Harry jokes and Louis kisses the back of his hand.

 

“What else do you want to know?”

 

“How did you??” Louis nods and rolls his shoulders.

 

“Group of rebels came through my town, demanding money, things, and taking women and children. I fought against them to protect my mother and sisters but died I guess. Woke up a vampire a few towns over and by the time I went back my village was burned to the ground.” Louis balls up a fist at the memory. After all these years, the pain still doesn’t go away.

 

“I found Zayn first, then Liam, and Niall, the twins, and then Josh last. Made a lot of mistakes along the way.” Louis explains because he wants Harry to know. Wants Harry to see how much of a monster he can really be. Why it’s best, especially with the person making vampires go insane, if Harry was free from Louis.

 

“That’s horrible. How did you cope?”

 

“By killing. Taking what I wanted, and figuring out things along the way.” Louis says with bite in his tone. Harry tightens their hands.

 

“We all make mistakes…” Louis is quick to shake his head.

 

“What I did wasn’t mistakes. I drained people, murdered people all because I could.” Louis whispers because he needs Harry to understand; for him to see.

 

“You couldn’t control yourself...it’s not your fault it’s who you are. You had to feed.”

 

“Bullshit.” Louis shouts in anger. He doesn’t want Harry to be in denial about this. “I could’ve learned to stop if I wanted to do but I didn’t want to. The things I did. Fuck. The things I did would make you cringe and hide in fear.” Louis admits and Harry turns away.

 

“How many people did you kill before you got turned?” Louis looks at a spot on the floor.

 

“None.” He answers.

 

“Did you ask to be turned? Did they stick around afterwards?” Louis’ lip twitches because he knows where Harry is going with this.

 

“No.” He sighs.

 

“Then what you did after you got turned isn’t/wasn’t your fault. You learned and you grew.”

 

“How can you say those things? What if Hitler never killed himself and he managed to escape but then years later apologized for doing what he did. Would you forgive him?” Harry scoffs at this and snatches his hand away so he can fold his arms across his chest.

 

“It’s hardly the same thing and you know it.” Harry starts. “Someone killed you and turned you into a different _thing_ against your will. You had to adjust…” Louis frowns because he wants to make Harry understand. There’s no justification for the things he’s done.

 

“Why can’t you see the monster that lies within…” Louis questions and Harry turns to him with sad eyes.

 

“Because I don’t think of you as a monster.” Harry admits. “A monster is someone who terrorizes without remorse, just because they can. You’ve stopped.” Louis looks away.

 

“What if I haven’t?”

 

“The man outside of town?” Harry questions, and Louis whips his head around fast. He furrows his brows and casts Harry a questioning look.

 

“My dad was working the case. I convinced him to rule it an animal attack.” Louis’ mouth is open agape. He can’t seem to process this new information. “The moment I learned what you are, he came to me saying the killing was suspicious and I had my own suspicions so I wanted to make sure nothing led back to you."

 

“How can you be so willing to want to help cover up a murder?”

 

“He was a horrible person and I’m sure you had your reasons.” Harry gives back and he’s so loyal. So loyal, and brilliant. Louis’ heart hurts because he knows he’s already attached. He refuses to let Harry go now.

 

Louis runs a hand up and down his face before reaching over and pulling his boy into a passionate kiss that shows all the emotions he wants to convey.

 

“You’re so incredible.” Louis whispers and dimples pop out.

 

“I also found something you should know about.” Louis pulls back and raises an eyebrow. “When I was in the library doing some research, I found a book that was opened to a black and white photo of the town about a hundred years ago. You’re in the background of the photo clear as day.” Louis’ blood begins to pump faster and his nostrils flair.

 

“I tore the page out though, and got rid of it.” Harry quickly adds and Louis just looks at him-really looks at him. Harry could very well be his soulmate.

 

“Harry, you’re going to make me fall in love with you.” Louis admits and Harry pulls Louis ontop of him.

 

“What’s so wrong with that?” Harry questions and Louis wants to scream EVERYTHING but he remains silent because honestly? Falling in love with Harry will probably be the greatest thing Louis will ever do.

 

∞

 

Doesn’t take Louis long to fall for Harry. Actually it takes about a month. It’s now October and Harry and Louis have been dating for a solid month and some days, weeks? Harry has yet to come back over to the place, given the fact that Zayn hates Harry and keeps threatening to make everything awkward if he even senses Harry nearby. One day Louis will finally get the real reason for Zayn hating Harry, but as of yet Louis refuses to take any chances.

 

So he and Harry have been hiding out in his room. He’s met Amber a few times, she’s full of energy which is totally opposite to Harry. Louis has even talked with Anne, Harry’s mom, a couple of times and she sounds lovely. The town people are talking about the two of them being together but Des has of yet brought it up to Harry yet even though he has to know about the rumors.

 

Also the vampires sightings have been mute the past couple of months. It makes it harder for Louis to track who’s responsible for it all. He’s told Harry about it, and Harry has agreed to do his own private research which is helpful. Louis’ happy, he hasn’t drank from Harry again because he doesn’t trust himself just yet but they’re leading up to it and as of now he wouldn’t change a thing.

 

“Louis how many pumpkins have you carved in your life?” Louis frowns at Harry’s questions.

 

“I don’t know...many?” He responds in confusion and watches as Harry shakes his head.

 

“You’ve carved lots of pumpkins and yet you’re still awful.” Harry teases and Louis smiles before speeding over to his boyfriend and attacking his neck with kisses. Harry laughs and wraps arms around Louis’ shoulders before joining their lips together.

 

“Mmmm. Much better than carving pumpkins” Louis whispers and Harry hums his agreement. They’ve been in Harry’s kitchen all morning carving pumpkins. Louis’ pumpkins are--unique but Harry’s are very well done. Truly artful and in straight lines. Not the curvy, wobbly lines like Louis’. Then again Louis has never been one for cutting or doing things like the status quo so.

 

“That was our last pumpkin.” Harry whispers and Louis nods his head as he deepens the kiss and picks Harry up to sit him on the counter. Long legs widen on instinct and Louis grabs a handful of bum so they can fit closer and tighter together.

 

“You promised you'd drink from me again.” Harry continues to say and Louis breaks apart; resting their foreheads together.

 

“Are you sure?” Curls fly everywhere as the other boy nods his head.

 

“Let's go to the bedroom then.” Louis laughs as Harry beats him up the stairs. The younger boy quickly peels off his jeans and gets comfortable on the bed--resting elbows on piles of pillows. Louis bites on his bottom lip to stop a massive smile from crossing his face.

 

“What have I said about being eager?” He teases.

 

“What have I said about leaving me with blue balls?” Comes the cheeky reply.

 

“Do you want me to suck your cock or not?” Hips buck up immediately.

 

“Please?” His voice sounds so pleading.

 

“Mmmm. Are you clean?” Louis can feel Harry shimmer and wiggle with want.

 

“I uh...I went this morning.”

 

“Guess we’ll just have to do this later then…” Louis tuts and his boy is up and off the bed faster than he can realize.

 

“Nonsense. I’m going to shower.” Is all Harry yells before fleeing out of the bedroom. “Give me thirty minutes.”

 

So Louis waits. He sits on the bed and runs hands through his hair as he takes deep breaths. It’s hard for him to go back to normal after a feed, he’s always been the type to over indulge with things he really likes. Zayn claims it’s one of his better qualities but Zayn also enjoys Louis feeding off of humans with him. Zayn doesn’t like drinking from blood bags, if Louis did things his way the two of them would only feed on humans but Louis can’t do that anymore. He wants, needs, to be better.

 

He shakes his head and goes to the window. He can sense Zayn’s presence nearby. All of them have made an agreement that no one will go anywhere alone-that way if one of them gets taken, or drugged or whatever it is going on with vamps, they won’t be alone. And apparently it’s Zayn’s turn to follow Louis around which is just perfect.

 

“I can hear you judging me you dick.” Louis yells from the window and he ducks when a rock gets thrown in reply. Louis laughs and then closes the window before sitting down on the bed and waiting for Harry to return.

 

True to his word, it takes about thirty minutes for him to return; towel wrapped firmly around his thin, and wet, waist. He drops the towel and goes to lay on the bed, again, biting on his bottom lip as he waits for further instructions.

 

“Heads up Zayn can hear us.” Harry hides his face behind his hands but nods anyways.

 

“This is so embarrassing.” Louis angles his body overtop of Harry’s and rests his elbows by a set of curls. He leans down and ghosts his lips over red ones.

 

“Don’t be embarrassed.” He whispers and then connect their lips. Harry’s lips are so soft and plump and he tastes so sweet, like honey.

 

“This is important, after I eat you out I’m going to drink from you.” He gets a head nod in response. “As I drink from you and I want you to tug on yourself and make yourself come when you feel light headed.” Harry faintly nods as Louis licks, and kisses, his way down a gorgeous body.

 

He lifts Harry’s legs up and pushes them to the boy's’ chest before taking a tentative lick. Legs clench around his head as he licks another strip going from the balls to the pink hole. Louis hums before circling his tongue around the entrance. He then kisses it briefly before sucking.

 

"Fuck..." Harry cries out as he grabs onto Louis' hair. This just makes the elder enjoy rimming even more. He stops teasing and and grips pale thighs tight as he sticks his tongue in and out rapidly all the while sucking the hole. He wiggles his tongue around and then does kitten licks as he massages his boyfriend's balls.

 

"Mmm yeah." Harry moans and wiggles his hips to get a rhythm. His breathing changes to rapid pants so Louis lifts off, leaving a trail of saliva, and kisses red lips.

 

"Remember to come when you feel light headed so I know to stop yeah?" Louis questions again and then he kisses on Harry's long neck. He makes three more pecks before allowing his fangs to sink into skin.

 

Harry’s blood puts him in a trance, or at least that what it feels like. The blood is warm and refreshing as it slides down his throat and so intoxicating at the same time. Better than any drug known to man. Better than sex. Drinking from Harry can give Louis the greatest orgasm ever had. He feels so lost in drinking he doesn't realize Harry’s come until the boy starts shaking from over stimulation.

 

Louis tries to pull off when he hears the door open. He tucks his face into Harry's neck as yelling immediately starts.

 

"What the heck is going on in here?" Des shouts and Louis can hear him coming closer to the bed. "Harry you and this boy? In this house? I want him out." Des rants and Louis gets worked up. He can't change back. His adrenaline is too high.

 

"I can't change back." Louis panics.

 

"I said I want him out now." Des pulls on Louis' leg. Louis hisses into Harry's neck. "What are you doing to my son? Is that blood?" Harry pulls the blanket over top of the them.

 

"Dad get out please." Harry begs.

 

"No." Des replies stubbornly.

 

"Dad...we'll come right down promise." Louis slows his breathing down as Des walks out.

 

Louis quickly stands and rushes to the window. Zayn pops in and grabs Louis face in his hands.

 

"Calm down." Zayn says and Louis turns his head to look at a nervous Harry before turning back to his mate. He changes back to normal and the moment he does his friend becomes enraged.

 

"I fucking warned you not to mess with him."

 

"You look at me when you speak, not him." Warns Louis.

 

"This is a potential shit storm. You couldn’t even change back, he fucking saw the blood. How are you going to explain fang bites to his dad? Especially with all the rumors." Zayn argues.

 

"We'll say Harry’s really kinky..." Louis weakly responds.

 

"I actually have fake vampire teeth...I bought some in case someone ever saw his bites." Harry quietly says and Louis' anger quickly dissipates.

 

"See my smart boy has it handled." Louis tells his friend. "Now leave so I can get changed." Zayn’s eye flash black as he looks at Harry but he leaves anyways.

 

"Well he won't be inviting me to book club." Harry jokes and Louis laughs as he goes to put his clothes on. He finishes and then joins Harry on the bed; going to cuddle his naked boy.

 

"Your dad caught us." Louis laughs because he can't do anything else.

 

"And now he knows I'm a total bottom." Harry jokes, completely mortified.

 

"Let's do this yeah?" Louis reassures and Harry nods before getting up and dressed.

 

They head downstairs, in dred, together. Des is sitting at the table with a bottle of gin. He takes another swig before looking up at the two in question.

 

"I'm guessing the rumors are true." Des drawls out.

 

"Yes." Louis admits as he takes Harry's hand. Des takes another sip and then leans back in the chair. He’s back to his normal cool demeanor.

 

“Anne warned me about you two.” Des states and Louis can feel Harry freeze up.

 

“How come I’m the last to know?” Des sounds, hurt? There’s definitely hurt in his voice.

 

“We wanted to tell you but I was so unsure how you would respond. Especially considering you’re the sheriff and all.” Harry admits and Des hums.

 

“I’ve heard the rumors about you Louis. I know what people say about you and your friends.” Louis leans forward, ready to go on the defense. “I want what’s best for my son.”

 

“Dad you have to understand Louis is what’s best for me…” Harry is quick to defend but Des stops him with the raising of his hand.

 

“I’ve noticed a change in you Harry.” Des starts. “You smile more, go outside more, you’ve even got more of a tan to you.” Des continues after taking another sip. “You’re making friends with that Amber girl and you seem happy it’s just…”

 

“Just what dad?”

 

“You don’t talk to me. You didn’t even tell me about him. The whole town knows but me.” Harry goes up to his dad and hugs him. Des returns the hug and then Harry goes back to stand beside Louis so they can hold hands again.

 

“‘m sorry.” Louis joins in to say. “I should have introduced myself like a proper gentleman but I haven’t.” He admits. “But I just want to say I really care about your son.”

 

“I would hope so given the situation I just found you two in.” Comes the remark.

 

“Yes, well that was disrespectful for us to do in your home and it won’t happen again.” Des leans forward to rest his elbows on the table.

 

“I’m sure it won’t happen again because if it does I have a nice collection of guns...” Des looks off before looking back at them. “Are you two being safe?” Harry’s eyes widen and he’s quick to jump in.

 

“Dad please don’t do this...yes we’re being safe.” Louis feels awkward for Harry. Des is talking really slow and it’s just making everything worse.

 

“Fine. Fine. But I expect him for dinner Sunday.” Harry nods his head and then the two of them go back upstairs. Harry looks mortified and Louis is simply relieved that they’ve dodged a bullet. Zayn is waiting, on the bed, when the two walk back into the room.

 

“Louis we should go.” Is all Zayn says before getting up and leaving out the window. Louis sets his face and frowns hard at the, now closed, window before turning to look at his boyfriend.

 

“I need to go handle him, but I’ll call.” Harry gives him a kiss and Louis leaves, out the front door, making sure to wave bye to Des as he does so. He gets in the car and then goes home, already charging up to his friend.

 

“What is your problem?” Louis demands. The others are looking on from the couch.

 

“Falling in love with a human? A sheriff’s son at that? Do you honestly see nothing wrong with this?”

 

“No, no I don’t.” Louis fires back immediately. “Harry is incredible and worthy of being loved, sheriff’s son or not.”

 

“Right, because when we eventually leave, which we will, and Harry can’t come with us then what? We spend our lives trying to live off the radar, and not only do you have us move back to a town that knows we were here before, but now with the sheriff’s son you’ve put us in the fucking spotlight.” Zayn shouts, enraged.

 

“Is that what this is about? You’re still upset because I wanted us to come back?” Louis questions and Zayn takes a step forward.

 

“I’m upset because after all these years you still don’t think about survival. You’re impulsive, and base your life on emotions.” Louis’ lip twitches and he turns to look at his friends, who are actively _not_ looking at them argue; except Mason who’s full on leaning forward to watch it all unfold.

 

“I can’t help it that I’m impulsive. Hell the reason I became a vampire in the first place is because I was impulsive but that doesn’t mean I don’t think about survival; that I would put any of you in any danger.” Zayn shakes his head and turns around.

 

“We’re out in the open-exposed-chasing after a person, who can be anyone, who is smart enough or strong enough to capture other vampires, turn them into these killing machines, before they kill them. This is a ticking time bomb and you’re out here playing house with the fucking sheriff’s kid who will probably want you to turn him.” Louis turns his friend around so they can be looking at each other.

 

“That’s what this is about really innit?” Liam elbows Niall and Josh and the others all get up to leave. Liam has to go back for Mason and drag him out the house as well. “You’re upset because I’m moving on, and with a human.” Zayn smacks Louis’ hand from off him.

 

“You’ll never stay with a human-fall in love with a human. I know you, and that means you’ll turn him and the two of you will be for life.” Louis’ face falls while Zayn’s hardens.

 

“Zayn…” Zayn doesn’t wait to hear what Louis has to say, he immediately speeds out of the house and Louis sighs. He and Zayn dated for like seventy years, which given how long they’ve known each other is nothing, but apparently Zayn’s been doing a fabulous job at hiding his true feelings. No wonder he hates Harry, will always hate Harry.

 

“Mason I know you’re still here.” Louis calls out as he takes a seat on the couch.

 

“I think Zayn does have a point though.” Mason takes a seat beside Louis and puts his feets on the man’s lap.

 

“He doesn’t have a point.” Louis smacks the foreign legs off of him.

 

“We know nothing about Harry, have only met him once.” Mason explains. “You’re proper smitten by him it’s obvious but we don’t even know anything about him. We know nothing about who’s doing this, why they came to Portland, what they want.” He continues. “To top it all off, the entire town knows about us. Someone in this town even knows that we are vampires and that means we are all exposed and for what?”

 

“You know for what. We need to put a stop to this so we ensure the survival of all vampires everywhere.” Mason shakes his head.

 

“No we’re doing this because you feel guilty for not being able to save your family and now you want to save someone. We’re doing this because you feel horrible for all those people you’ve killed, and you want to feel like you’re something other than a monster-that you’re a savior instead.” Louis stands up because he doesn’t want to hear this.

 

“Louis the moment you come to accept who you are the better it will be.” Mason shouts as Louis walks into the kitchen.

 

Louis ignores Mason and grabs a blood bag. He’s worked up and doesn’t want to give Zayn the satisfaction of doing something crazy just because he’s emotional. So he sits at the table and pouts. Being impulsive isn’t all bad, it brought Harry to Louis and that’s a great thing.

 

Louis finishes his blood bag and twirls his phone around in his hand. He sees Harry’s number and sends off a text asking the boy to come over. Harry doesn’t respond but five minutes later he’s knocking on the door and Louis is pulling his boy in for a kiss.

 

“Liam said you’d need me.” Louis smiles and pulls him in for another kiss as he drags Harry to the hair in the kitchen.

 

“Liam is an angel.” Louis admits.

 

“Mmhmm, wanna talk about it?” Louis goes back to pouting and frowns even harder when Harry laughs.

 

“You look so cute I can’t handle it.” Louis scrunches up his nose and makes a hmph noise. “But seriously, it must have been important if Liam came to get me.”

 

“Zayn and Mason have it in their heads that my impulsive and emotional ways have landed us in potential danger.” Harry reaches out to grab his hands.

 

“That’s not fair, you would never…”

 

“Always quick to defend me aren’t ya Haz?” Harry pouts but nods his head.

 

“Maybe they're right, about more things than one.”

 

“That’s not vague at all…” Louis bites on his lip as he thinks about whether or not he should ask this next question.

 

“Harry have you thought about turning?” Harry furrows his brow until realization dawns upon him.

 

“I have thought about it yeah.” Comes the hesitant response and Louis makes a gesture so he can continue. “And I want it. Of course I want it, being a vampire is a part of you and I want to share the experience.” Louis closes his eyes and runs hands up and down his face. Zayn is right about Harry and if he’s right about Harry then he must be right but the other stuff as well. "It's also more than that though. When I'm born, the blood that's within me is already determined, so many things in my life are already determined but this-this is a choice. My chance to chose what and who I want to be." 

 

“Harry…”

 

“No you don’t get to say you want to protect me or that you’re a monster or whatever excuse you can think of. I’m a big boy, and I’ve made my decision.” Harry interrupts and Louis bites back a smile. Harry looks so determined.

 

“Well who am I to say no to that.”

 

“Good...I expected you to fight me more, now I’m not sure what to do...I could suck your cock maybe?” Louis’ eyebrows raise in surprise but he spreads his legs wide anyway. Who says no to a blowjob from their boyfriend?

 

“Mason’s in the living room.” Louis warns and the minx actually shrugs his shoulders. “You’re not the shy Harry I met a while ago.”

 

“No I’m not…” Harry whispers as he places a hand on Louis’ thigh.

 

“I’m going to suck you now…” Louis nods and licks his lips as his zipper and button gets undone. Harry works fast. He fists the cock slowly before gently sucking on the tip, as if it were his favorite lollipop. Louis spreads his legs wider and hums while taking his left hand and running it through curly hair. Lips tighten around his cock and then Harry swallows him down. Bless the boy for having no gag reflex.

 

“So good.” Louis slurs and Harry really gets to work. His tongue swirls up and down as his mouth works faster. “Mmm.”

 

“Bite me until you cum.” Harry lifts off to whisper. Louis, who’s a bit dazed, simply nods dumbly and sinks fangs into Harry’s neck. Harry’s eyes roll in the back of his head as Louis works his left hand up and down his shaft. He uses spit and precum to work faster and faster until he feels the tightening in his balls and the tingling in his feet. He comes hard and all over his fist as he lets up-blood dripping from his mouth.

 

“You’re uh, getting better at control.” Harry rasps out and Louis hums his agreement as he leans back in the chair with dopey eyes. He feels all tingly and weakly reaches forward to give Harry a few tugs till he’s cuming over his jeans as well. They both pull away and stand up to wash their hands before heading into the living room where Mason is sitting on the couch-a knowing smile on his face.

 

“Have fun?” Louis smacks the boy in the back of the head.

 

“You smell.” Is what Louis responds with as he goes to sit on the couch-pulling Harry on his lap.

 

“That smell is one hundred percent man.” Harry giggles and tucks himself under Louis’ chin.

 

“Is that what he calls it?” Harry whispers in Louis’ ear while smirking at Mason.

 

“I don’t condone this kind of abuse.” Mason declares as he sticks his feet on Harry’s lap. “Instead of being mean you should rub my feet.” Harry wrinkles his nose as Louis pushes the feet off of him.

 

“Stop trying to turn my boy into your slave.” Louis demands and Mason squeaks as he’s being flipped off the couch.

 

“Harry don’t laugh at him!” Comes the indignant reply. “I thought you were supposed to be all peace, love, and equality. Not about promoting violence against innocent creatures.” Harry’s face turns red he laughs so hard.

 

“I’m pretty sure those are hippies…”

 

“That’s right, hippies! You totally aren’t a hippy, I do remember you spending all that time trying to kill that Voldemort dude.” Harry cackles behind his hand as Louis watches on amused. He loves this-having Harry and his mate getting on so well.

 

“Wrong Harry!”

 

“Of course, silly me. Wrong Harry. So nice Harry who’s not really shy and apparently is totally okay with Louis abusing me-you should call your friend Amber over.” Harry raises his brows and turns to Louis who smirks.

 

“Mace here fancies your friend.”

 

“Oh really?” Mason blushes at the teasing tone.

 

“She’s different…” Harry says kindly, it’s obvious he’s looking for the right words to say.

 

“That’s Haz’s polite way of saying she’s out of your league.” Mason launches for Louis, and Harry wiggles out of his grasp so the two can playfully fight on their own. Louis flips them and pins Mason down.

 

“Quick help...tickle.” Harry hurriedly joins and begins tickling Mason who squirms as he calls for help. In no time Niall and Josh are running in the house and joining in-all laid out on the ground from the fun.

 

“Niall get your fat ass off me.” Comes a grunt and Niall wiggles even harder on Josh’s lap.

 

“If anyone has a large bum it’s Louis.” Comes the reply.

 

“Oi, leave me arse out of this.” Louis calls.

 

“Yeah, I love his ass.” Harry says openly and Mason wags his eyebrows in a childish manner.

 

“God I’m surrounded by children.” Louis groans as he pushes everyone off of him so he can stand up. Mason starts frowning.

 

“I think someone farted.” Louis gags and pulls Harry into the kitchen.

 

“This is why I keep you separate from them.” Louis shouts. “So embarrassing.” He receives a smile in return-Harry obviously finding it all very amusing.

 

“Harry, I’m serious about Amber. Invite her over.” Mason causally asks as he hops up on a counter.

 

“Amber the girl you fancy?” Niall questions as he goes for a blood bag. Louis rolls his eyes at his friends.

 

“The one and only.” Mason replies proudly as he snatches the blood bag away for Niall and takes a massive sip. Louis prides his boy for not any flinching at the sight.

 

“I don’t think that’s a good idea.” Comes Josh's’ input. “Do we really want a human to be in our house? A human who doesn’t know about us.” Josh quickly adds in as he looks from Louis to Harry.

 

“He has a point.” Harry adds in. “I would hate it if something were to happen to you guys because of me, or Amber.”

 

“How much do you know about Amber?” Josh asks, trying and failing at being discreet. Louis casts him a look from across the kitchen.

 

“If you’re asking me do I think she could be this hunter person, I say no. But then again I don’t really know her.” Comes the response.

 

“She’s too hot to be a hunter.” Mason defends and Niall rolls his eyes.

 

“Please, what about that Firebird chick.” Niall responds. “Totally babe, and a hunter.” Mason frowns and shutters at the memory-along with Louis. Mason had fallen in ‘love’ with her at a bar and she tried to kill him not even an hour after they had sex. Took Liam, Mason, and Josh to kill her and her two brothers before they could hurt Mason.

 

“I stand corrected.” Is all Mason says before jumping down from the counter. “I still think she’s innocent.” Mason admits and then he heads out and the room, and Louis can hear him enter the basement.

 

“I don’t think it’s her either.” Niall says after his second blood bag. Louis makes a mental note to limit Niall on his blood intake.

 

“And why would that be?”

 

“Well for one Zayn says it has to be someone in the Mythology class.” Niall admits nonchalantly and Louis sits up straight. He’s had no idea Zayn thought, thinks, this way.

 

“What do you mean?” Niall looks confused at this.

 

“Has he not told you?” Louis makes a gesture signal for him to continue-trying to hide his annoyance because _no_ Zayn has been mum on this particular topic. “Well Zayn has been working this from a different angle, using his ability to read minds and such.” Louis wants to interrupt but doesn’t. “He says he can hear the thoughts of someone in the class thinking about vampires and death-a strong hatred for them, but he can’t narrow it down because there’s too many.”

 

Louis doesn’t hide his frown this time. He had no idea any of this was going on. Part of him feels betrayed and the other part feels horrible because he’s obviously been neglectful of his friend.

 

“It’s the only reason he wanted to take classes.” Niall continues, oblivious to Louis’ inner argument. “He suspected that whoever it was doing this to vampires would probably be at the university so they can get access to research, labs, etc.” Niall finishes and Louis reaches out to grab Harry’s hand.

 

“Makes sense as to why Zayn hates Harry so much.” Josh says in the open and then makes an apologetic face as he realizes Harry is, in fact, still here. “No offense man. It’s just Zayn probably thinks you’re here to hurt us.” Harry nods but suddenly looks awkward and his shoulders are slightly hunched which leads Louis to believe his boy is closing in on himself-unsure as to whether he should be here or not.

 

Louis frowns and bumps shoulders with his boyfriend in order to receive a smile from those red lips-he grins when he sees dimples pop out.

 

“My boyfriend is only here to help.”

  
  
“Here, Here! I love Harry.” Niall cheers and Harry grins harder as he sits up a bit more straight. Louis just holds onto Harry’s hand a bit tighter as the realization hits him. He hasn’t been active enough in finding out who wants to harm vampires, while Zayn obviously has been. He suggested the clan come back to town and he’ll be damned if he gets them hurt because he’s been distracted-he’ll just have to do better.

 

 

 

 

Chapter 9: Harry

 

October quickly turns into November and the leaves change, fall on the ground, and the weather gets colder and a lot more unpredictable. Harry’s bracing himself for winter. Louis’ bought him tons of boots, sweaters, and coats that he’ll need to keep warm. Speaking of Louis, things have been great between the two of them.

 

He also can’t decide who is his second favorite person-aside Louis of course. It’s a tie between Liam and Mason. _Mason._ Mason and Amber finally met, at a house party. He came on really strong and surprisingly Amber found it hilarious. The two of them are together all the time now and the rumors in the town, about the Tomlinson “clan” turning young people in cult worshippers, are growing.

 

Harry finds it easier each day to ignore what other people think. His dad is doing the same thing, and he actually likes Louis-which is a relief considering the fact Harry wasn’t going to stop seeing the man just because his father disagreed. When Harry is with Louis, it feels like something unearthly. He can’t describe the feeling in words, that’s how strong and powerful it is. There’s this undeniable pull between them like the string of fate is wrapped around both of their wrists linking them for life. Or maybe fate put two magnets on them, designing them to forever be together.

 

Harry doesn’t care why it happened, or how-all he knows is that he’s in love with Louis. Unconditionally and irrevocably so.

 

Despite all the ups, there have been some downs; mostly dealing with Zayn. Zayn hates Harry, like genuinely so. It keeps causing this rifts between Louis and Zayn which just makes him hate Harry even more and Harry is only human. It makes him sad to see this and know he is the cause but won’t stop seeing Louis.

 

Another probably is that Amber, who just showed up out of the blue, knows about vampires because apparently Mason almost bit her and she let him because she found it hot. So now she knows about vampires, about the hunter, and has an idea on who it is. This is a lot of new information for Harry to process and he’s trying his best to get the girl to slow it down a bit so he can hear it all.

 

“Amber breathe.” Amber sighs, like it pains her to take a breath, and then starts over. As if she were talking to a child.

 

“So Mason and I were doing it right?” Harry cringes but urges her to continue. “And then his fangs pop out and I’m like ‘wahhh?’ But then he explained what he was it was hot. Like so hot.” Oh Harry knows all about that. “So I let him bit me and that was hot in itself.” Harry smiles at this as he thinks about him and Louis’ first time. “Anyways so then he goes on to explain the hunter and how Josh thought it was me…” Harry doesn’t interrupt her to let her know that Josh _still_ thinks it’s her.

 

“But I think I know who it is.” This is what Harry’s been waiting for.

 

“Should I call Louis?” Amber stands up.

 

“We should go to their house.” Harry hesitates. This could be like some sort of trap. Amber’s never been to their house before and this could be a way for her to get in. So Harry sends Louis a heads up text briefly explaining what’s going on.

 

**To Louis: Omw 2 ur house. W/ Amber could b trap. She has info.**

 

Harry mentally cringes at his horrible grammar but then stashes away in his phone, in his pocket, before joining Amber at the front door.

 

“I’ll drive.” Harry offers, that way he can take the long way to Louis’ house and it’ll hopefully confuse Amber if this is indeed a trap.

 

The drive takes about fifteen minutes and as soon as he arrives the front door opens. The enter the house and Louis guides Harry to the couch. Amber takes a seat beside Mason and she clearly is trying to take in the house and remain semi calm at the same time.

 

“So…” Amber starts off. Mason squeezes her arm for reassurance. Harry has to admit, it’s a bit intimidating. Josh, Adam, Niall, Liam, and Zayn are all standing with their legs apart and arms folded across their chests. It looks like they are ready for a fight.

 

“So the person who is doing this has a trigger.” Everyone stares at her intently waiting for her to continue. “Like I remember reading about triggers in psychology and I think whenever this guy sees, or knows,  a vampire is dating a human it sets him off.” _Him._ Amber knows it’s a guy, so maybe she really does know who it is.

 

“Mason you told me that the vampires who’ve been killed were inserted with some type of hyped up drug that allows them to lose control over their hunger and thirst functions yeah?” Mason nods. “Well how would this hunter get close enough to a vampire to insert them? Especially since there are no other wounds found on the victim's.” Mason nods again and Harry leans forward in interest.

 

“Then I began thinking what makes the vampires different than any other vampire? And that’s when I remembered seeing a case file that Harry was looking at and I remember reading that a teenaged girl had been kidnapped at the same time the body was found.” Harry leans back because he now gets where she’s going with this.

 

“You think this guy is using their partners as bait?” Amber nods back proudly.

 

“And I know who the guy is…” Everyone looks on as they wait. “It’s your Mythology professor.” Harry’s eyes widen and his jaw goes slack-cause _what?_

 

“What do you mean?” Harry questions because sure the guy is a bit unusual but a killer?

 

“It’s obvious. He’s always in the library doing ‘research for a topic.’ And you even told me that he had taken you under his wing until you confirmed the rumors about you and Louis dating. Then he got all weird and you failed the next two tests.” Harry blushes at this.

 

“You failed baby?” Louis coos and Harry nods before Zayn’s mock gagging brings them out of their daze. Harry thinks back and it kind of makes sense. The way he got disgusted when Harry mentioned his approval of supernatural creatures-vampires in particular. The way he started actively picking on Harry in class, after Harry mentioned he and Louis were boyfriends. It was weird but Harry dismissed it.

 

“Then why not kidnap Harry?” Liam asks.

 

“Would you risk kidnapping the sheriff’s son that’s always surrounded by vampires?” Amber, sarcastically, responds back.

 

“I would and then blame it on Louis.” Comes Adam's reply and Louis throws a pillow at him.

 

“How could you blame it on Louis if Louis’ body shows up?” The room gets quiet at this. “Also I think he hasn’t had the chance because Harry doesn’t stay after class anymore, ever since Zayn started making things unbearable Harry gets right out of the room as soon as time is up.” Amber continues and Louis turns cold eyes towards his friend who simply fake shrugs in response.

 

“See me being an asshole saved his life. You’re welcome.” Zayn says to Louis and Louis sticks his middle finger up at Zayn while kissing Harry on the lips.

 

“I’ll kick him in the balls for you baby.” Louis whispers as Harry blushes.

 

“Zayn hasn’t used his balls in so long, it probably won’t affect him.” Niall teases.

 

“And yet my nuts are still bigger than yours Horan.” Zayn replies and Josh stands up ready to unzip his pants.

 

“Please. I’ll show you who’s really packing around here…” Amber covers her eyes as she laughs and Mason throws a pillow at Josh.

 

“Put it away you creature! We have a lady present.” Mason demands and Josh laughs as he does as he’s told.

 

“If we can get back on track, I think Amber here is right.” Liam speaks to the room and everyone, but Zayn, nods their heads in agreement.

 

“What are you going to do then?” Amber asks.

 

“I say let Harry’s dad handle it then. Suggest to him to look into murders and match them up to places the teacher’s been.” Louis nods and then holds Harry tighter.

 

“We could also tell him.” Zayn looks on with furious eyes at Louis’ suggestion.

 

“Let’s just broadcast it to the word?” He screams sarcastically and then before Harry can blink he’s gone.

 

“Fuck him. All in for telling Harry’s dad raise your hand.” Everyone, including Harry, raises their hands. Harry doesn’t mind this at all. His dad has been real calm about all of it thus far, and besides if things go south Liam can always make Des forget.

 

“And if he freaks…” Liam just nods his head at Harry and smiles, leaving Harry feeling reassured.

 

“I say we do this now, my dad’s home.” Harry suggests and everyone agrees. As they leave out in their cars Harry wonders two things. One, is Zayn going to be okay on his own? Two, how in the hell has this become his life?

 

∞

 

After Des wakes up, from fainting, he takes the whole vampire thing much better than what Harry would have assumed. A lot of ‘shits’ and ‘fuck’s’ were involved but over all he believed Harry and the others. He took all the evidence from them and said he would build an official case and then get enough evidence to arrest Dr. Gibbons without alerting him that there’s an investigation going on in the first place.

 

Des also recommends all of them to continue going to public places only and never alone until Gibbons is caught and arrested. The most embarrassing thing Des does, is makes Harry promise he’ll get a tracking device implanted in either his skin or one of his teeth-like a fucking dog. Harry only agrees, instead of dies, because it’s the only way to get Mason and Niall to stop laughing at him.

 

Now that the hard part is done, all they have to do is wait.

 

∞

 

“Fuck this champagne is good.” Louis murmurs as pours more into Harry’s belly button just to lick it out. Harry giggles from where he’s laid on the couch and runs hands through Louis’ shaggy hair. They are at Louis’ place and are having a small party. There’s music, party decorations, food, blood, and lots of champagne.

 

Today, a month since the investigation began, Des Styles made an arrest for Dr. Gibbons on nine accounts of homicide. Three first degree murders, one heat of passion homicide, and five accounts of second degree murder. Then there’s the two counts of kidnapping. So needless to say everyone’s ecstatic.

 

Harry just looks on at his new life and smiles, time seems to slow down as Mason dips Amber back to kiss her on the lips. Niall jumps on Josh’s back and they spin around in circles while dripping blood from their mouths. Zayn is even smiling and laughing at something Adam said and Liam is at the little DJ table making sure the music is okay. Then there’s Louis. Louis who is the love of his life-is looking up at him with such strong emotions that it makes Harry’s heart skip a thousand beats. Everyone looks happy, everything feels good, and for the first time in Harry’s life he’s never been more glad to move to Portland-he’s finally content.

 

Actually what makes him content is having Louis say "I've been a vampire so long that I'm numb to the cold but somehow...somehow our love keeps me warm. I love you Harry Styles." Yeah, having Louis say that is definitely what makes Harry content, and if Harry rimmed the fuck out of Louis right after that-well then he's sure the whole house heard because they are some nosy ass vampires; and yet for some reason Harry's okay with that. 

 

∞

 

 

That night Harry loses his virginity. The house clears out so that Louis can treat Harry nice and proper; there's vanilla scented candles everywhere and the lights are dim. Harry is freshly showered and naked on a soft bed-pillows surrounding his lower body and head. There's a jazz station playing in the background and the way Louis is staring at him, in this moment, makes time seem nonexistent. He looks up at bright blue eyes and nods once which leads Louis to bending his head down and connecting their lips nice and slowly. 

 

They stay like that for about ten minutes-simply enjoying how their tongues and lips rest together. Then Louis goes to sit up on his heels before pushing Harry's feet to his chest, and spreading his thighs apart. The elder then reaches over, to the left, and grabs lube before opening it and pouring a generous amount over Harry's hole. He flinches briefly as a cool finger gets entered.

 

"Shit sorry..." Louis whispers before putting some lube on his finger and then rubbing it together in order to heat up some. "Better?" Harry bits on his lip as an answer. 

 

Louis goes so-painfully so. He inches in one finger at a time at such a slow pace Harry can feel everything; every hair on Louis' finger is felt inside of Harry and it's incredible. 

 

"You can go ahead." Harry whispers and he watches as the elder reaches over to the right to cut the heater on; that way Harry will remain warm while Louis is on top of and inside him. 

 

"If it hurts I'll stop." Harry knows it'll hurt but he also knows the man will be gentle so he merely spreads his legs so Louis can enter him; which he does just as slowly as he had done when using his fingers. Louis puts just the tip in at first and the pain is so intense Harry wishes he had bought that dildo a while back so he could get use to such a massive intrusion. He lifts his up and meets pink lips to help him relax. It works and he wiggles his hips to let the man know it's okay to go deeper. Louis doesn't bottom out, not since it's Harry's first time and instead goes halfway in before pulling out and repeating.

 

The whole process turns from painful to slightly painful to intense pleasure in the matter of minutes. Louis knows what he's doing, and reads Harry's body better than he can. The man makes mini figure eights while thrusting gently and accurately, leaving Harry a moaning mess on the bed. The whole thing is perfect; from the music to the lighting, and especially the way Louis looks at him the moment Harry comes. His toes curls, semen shoots everywhere and Louis fucks him through it, jerking him until Harry closes his eyes from over stimulation. Louis quickly follows, making sloppy thrusts until he spills into the condom. 

 

The two stare at each other while panting until Louis pulls out-leaving Harry feeling empty. Harry smiles as Louis grabs a towel from the floor and wipes both of them off before wrapping Harry in cool arms. 

 

"If I could sing, I'd sing an Ed Sheeran song for you." Louis whispers and Harry feels so giddy that all he does is kiss Louis silent. They stay like that until Harry eventually falls asleep with the thought of being perfectly content, on his mind.

 

 

 

 

 

Epilogue: Narrator

 

Des makes Louis promise him that he’ll wait another year before turning Harry, that way Harry and he can bond some before Harry will have to leave town with Louis and the others. So on August 5th, 2016, Harry was turned into a vampire. It’s now December 24th, Louis’ birthday, and Harry is still adjusting to the life of a vampire.

 

Amber decided to stay back in Portland, but agreed to turn after she graduated. She was going to tell her parents she got offered a sick job overseas somewhere and then over time just lose touch. She and Mason are still together and going strong.

 

Niall and Josh decided to try the dating thing, and as it turned out they aren’t romantically compatible. So now Niall and Josh have these ‘competitions’ to see how many people they can fuck. Niall is at seventy five and Josh is in the lead with eighty seven.

 

Zayn still drains criminals. He’s cut back a lot but sometimes he just needs the thrill of catching something and then killing it. He doesn’t hate Harry as much anymore, but it still pains him to see Louis and Harry together-and happy. But he’s less of a dick about it.

  
  
Liam and Adam are dating vampire twins. They seem to be happy and everything is good. All of them are good. They’re happy, they’re together, and they will fight anyone who dares to harm them or tries to tear them apart. They’re a family; a clan, and Harry Styles has never felt more alive. He finally feels like a real boy and _damn_ it feels good.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope I did this story justice! I loved the prompt and it was so fun to write. Thanks to my amazing Beta who is still working with me to edit this monster of a fic. You're incredible and I appreciate you.


End file.
